We're Gonna Be Okay
by danceisthewindowtoyoursoul
Summary: "How could i have let this happen to myself a second time? How could I have been so stupid?" Beck and Jade find themselves in an all too familiar situation. Sequel to "A New Kind of Normal". Again, told through Jade's POV unless otherwise specified (POV rarely changes)
1. Chapter 1

"Mama?" A tiny voice whispers

I open my eyes to see a set of tiny brown ones staring back at me, just barely visible over the edge of the bed.

"Christopher, baby what's the matter? It's the middle of the night."

"Mama I 'fraid"

"You're afraid?" I ask him "Sweetheart what are you afraid of?"

Just then a clap of thunder shakes the small townhouse.

"The thunder? Is that what's making you afraid?"

The 18-month old nods, clutching his stuffed monkey tightly.

"Come here." I sigh and pull him into bed, placing him between his sleeping father and I "You feel better?"

"Mama sing?"

"You want me to sing to you?"

"Yeah."

"_Two eyes that shine so bright  
Two arms that hold me tight  
Two lips that kiss goodnight  
That little boy of mine_

_No one will ever know  
Just what his coming has meant  
Because I love him so  
He's something heaven has sent_

_He's all the world to me  
He climbs upon my knee  
To me he'll always be  
That little boy of mine_" I sing as I stroke his hair softly

Before I know it, he's asleep, clutching Rocky, as his stuffed Monkey is now called (calling both him and his stuffed monkey 'Monkey' confused us all, so we renamed him Rocky.) in his arms.

"G'nite bud." I smile and kiss the top of his head

* * *

"Hey? Is anyone sitting here?" A random man asks me

I'm sitting in a coffee house on the campus of USC Los Angles, killing time before my next class.

"Yes." I lie

"Well I don't see him." He says sliding into the chair across from me

"Look creep. I'm married. Kay?" I say sternly, holding up my left hand to show him my rings "With a kid. So back off."

"Ouch. Married already? What a shame, being tied down so young."

"Hey!" A familiar voice says "You're in my seat!"

"Amanda?"

"Jesus Christ I go to grab napkins and you start bugging her? Buzz off." She tells the man

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes and gets up to leave

"Yeah that's right leave!" She yells and sits down in the recently vacated chair "Hey Jade, long time no see. You didn't work again this last summer."

"Thank you so much." I tell her "Did you know that guy?"

"No. He was probably a pimp. Gotta watch out for those kinds of guys here." She says "But enough about that. How are you? How's the baby?"

"I'm really good." I smile and hold up my hand again "We got married in January."

"Oh my god congratulations!"

"Thanks." I blush

"Is he going to school here to?"

"No." I shake my head "He takes classes part time at AADA. But he really wants to be an actor and he doesn't feel that's something you can learn sitting in a classroom, so he works full time and looks for parts to audition for. He got a minor one straight out of high school, it paid okay, and he moved us into our new townhouse."

"Good for you guys" she smiles "And how's baby Chris?"

"Barely a baby anymore." I sigh, getting my phone out to show her a picture "He's 18 months. He can walk and talk."

"He's adorable." She squeals "I'd really love to stay and talk, but I've got a lecture in 15 minutes. Here, take my number. We can get together for coffee sometime."

"Okay." I say "And thanks for helping me out just now."

"Not a problem. Stay safe."

"You too."

* * *

"Hi Aunt Cat!" I say to get Christopher's attention "Chris say hi to auntie!"

"Hi!" Chris waves to the computer

"Hu buddy!" Cat says through Skype "I miss you!"

"Mama I play now?" Chris asks, obviously taking no interest in talking to his godmother

"Sure bud." I laugh and set him down "Go play."

He toddles away into the living room to find his toys.

"You know, I'm pretty sure he thinks you, Andre, and Robbie all live in the computer." I say, turning my attention back to Cat.

Cat is at college at San Francisco State, close, but far enough away she can't visit often. Andre is at Juilliard in New York, and Robbie is at NYU. He and Andre share an apartment. Tori stayed at UCLA so shes close and visits almost everyday. Christopher loves her.

"Well that's just how he's used to talking to us." She giggles "But he's gotten so big! I can't believe it."

"You can't believe it?" I ask "Try being me! I'm his mom!"

My stomach starts to twist. Probably just at the thought of my baby growing up.

"Jade you okay?" Cat asks "You made a face. And you Don't look so great."

"Yeah my stomach just started to..."

"Jade?"

"I'll be right back." I say, getting to run to the bathroom so I can throw up.

I'm only there for like 10 minutes, but it's an awful 10 minutes. Was it something I ate? I rarely throw up the last time I did was when...no.

"Jade?" Tori calls from the front door "Jade where are you?"

"Just a sec!" I call back to her

"Jade?" she says coming into the bathroom, Christopher on her hip "Cat is still sitting in your Skype she told me you- Holy crap what happened?"

"I probably just ate a bad burrito or something."

"I doubt a bad burrito would make you look that awful. No offense." She sighs "Chris go play."

"Kay!" He agrees and toddles off again

"Jade." Tori whispers stepping into the bathroom "Are you okay?"

"Tori I _never_ throw up." I whisper "I get bad stomach aches but I _never_ throw up."

"You don't think you're..."

"I might be."

"I'll go get you a test okay? Don't freak out yet."

"Okay."

* * *

"We barely have enough money to live right now as it is!" I cry "We can't add another kid on top of that!"

"Jade don't freak out yet. You don't even know if the test is positive yet." Cat says through the computer screen

"God how could I let this happen twice?"

"Jade calm down." Tori says "This could be nothin-"

The timer on my phone cuts her off.

"It's been 30 minutes." I whisper

"Do you wanna look or do you want me to?" Tori asks

"Can you go?"

"Sure." She touches my arm and gets up to go to the bathroom.

"Jade no matter what happens, everything is going to be okay? Okay? I promise." Cat assures me

"Jade?" Tori says, coming back into the room

"What does it say?" I ask

She doesn't say anything but hands me the test instead.

* * *

"Jade!" Beck exclaims as he practically leaps through the door. "Jade I've got the best news!"

"Come on Chris." Tori sighs picking the baby up "Let's go get you ready for dinner."

"Beck I...I have something I need to tell you." I stutter

"Okay just a second I've got awesome news!"

"No babe this is really serious." I tell him

"Okay fine we'll say it at the same time!"

"Alright whatever." I sigh

"Ready?"

"Sure."

"I got cast in a movie!"

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" He gasps

"You heard me." I whisper, tears stinging my eyes

"How could this happen?" He sighs, running a hand through his hair

"Well you see when a man and a woman-"

"You know what I meant." He snaps "What are we gonna do?"

"Looks like we're having another baby." I sigh "So...you got a movie deal?"

"Yeah but I don't think I'm going to take it now..."

"Why the hell not?" I ask

"I'm a main character, I'll be tied up for almost 3 months." He informs me "And if you're pregnant again, I need to be here for you. All my energy needs to be focused on you and Chris and the baby..."

"Beck it takes 9 months to grow a baby. 3 months is no big deal." I tell him "And we _need_ the money."

"I know we need the money, but I just..." He sits down on the couch "I don't want to miss anything."

"No I know. I understand that."

"C'mere." He says holding his arms open

I walk over and sit down on his lap, resting my head on his shoulder.

"We'll get through this." He whispers

"I really want you to do the movie." I tell him

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He sighs "I'll go call the producer."

* * *

"So tell me more about this movie." I whisper as we lay in bed.

"Well we don't start filming for a few weeks still, but it's nothing major." He tells me "We're gonna film it in Culver City. I play this kid's older brother, like significantly older, 10 years almost, our dad left when we were little, and I really like racing cars. And you know, one night, I do something stupid and I get in a car accident and well...I die."

"That's rather unfortunate."

"Yeah I know. Anyway, fast forward and now my little brother is almost 18. Our mom is working like three jobs and the bank is threatening to take the house. Just when it looks like all hope is lost, Little Brother finds out about this big amateur car race, winner gets $500,000."

"He can save the house!" I gasp

"Exactly. Except, our mom won't let him. Because of what happened to me. But he goes behind her back. And I come back as a ghost and mentor him."

"So does Little Brother win the race?"

"I don't know." He smirks "You're gonna have to see the movie."

"Aw come on Beck!"

"Sorry." he shrugs

"Whatever." I laugh "Hey do you wanna see what I got done after class today?"

"Um...sure?" He says hesitantly

"Look." I say sitting up and pulling one of my legs out from under the blankets, revealing my infinity tattoo.

"You got the dates." He smiles

"Yup!"

In one loop of the infinity it says "10-25-10" and in the other "01-01-14"

The day we started dating and our wedding anniversary.

"I love it." He tells me

* * *

"Okay bud, which pajamas are we wearing tonight?" I ask my freshly bathed and diapered son.

"Monkeys!" He exclaims

"Shocker." I sigh and pull the orange monkey pajama shirt out of his closet along with the matching black and grey striped pants.

I put his pajamas on him and then we play with his toy cars for a little bit.

"HEY IM HOME!" Beck calls from the front door

"Chris!" I gasp "Who's that?"

"Daddy!" The baby cheers and toddles out into the hallway "DADDY!"

"Hey Monkey!" I hear Beck say "Where's Mommy?"

"I'm in his room!" I yell

"There's Mommy!" Beck smiles walking into Christopher's room, the baby on his hip.

"Hi." I smile

"Hey." He kisses me

"Yuck!" Christopher exclaims and covers his eyes

"Can you take the afternoon off work tomorrow?" I ask, laughing at my son's typical reaction to our kiss.

"Probably." He smiles "Why?"

"I made an appointment with Doctor Weeks."

"Oh." he says "Yeah I can take off for that."

"Okay. It's at 5:00." I tell him "Hey Chris. What did you want Daddy to do when he got home?"

"Book!" Chris grins

"You wanna read a book?" Beck asks

"Yeah!"

"Okay go pick one out!"

* * *

"Jade Oliver?" A nurse calls

Beck and I stand up and walk hand in hand to meet her.

"I love hearing people say that." He whispers in my ear

"Me too." I whisper back and keep walking.

It's no different than my first visit with Christopher. Medical history. Blood work. More questions. Enter Doctor Weeks.

"Hey guys!" He greets us "Long time no see. How's Mr. Christopher?"

"He's really good." I smile

"Yeah." Beck agrees "He's a really happy kid."

"Awesome. I love hearing that." Doctor Weeks grins "Now let's take a look at this next one shall we?"

Questions. Physical. More questions. Ultrasound.

"Alright Jade, you appear to be around five weeks right now." He tells me

"See Beck? I told you the movie wouldn't effect anything." I assure my husband.

_Husband_.

It still gives me butterflies.

"You're in a movie?" Doctor Weeks asks

"Yeah." Beck blushes

"Its his first big one." I grin

"Well congratulations, Beck. Do you guys want to see your baby?"

"Is that even a question?" I laugh

Doctor Weeks chuckles and turns the monitor towards us

"Now it's still a little early so the heartbeat isn't as strong." He informs us "That's why you can't hear it, but yeah, that little white blob is your baby."

"Our second baby." I sigh

"Yup." Beck agrees

I'm having my second baby.

And I'm still only eighteen.


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you asking, no Beck's movie isn't a real movie. It's straight outta my imagination:)**

* * *

Beck's alarm goes off at 6:30.

"Beck!" I groan "It's Saturday what the hell?"

"I start filming today." He says, voice heavy with sleep "Come on you knew that."

"Sorry my brain doesn't function properly in the morning!"

"I know." He smiles and kisses my forehead "I know."

"Daddy?" Christopher whispers from the doorway

"Hey bud." Beck grins "Good morning!"

"Why is he awake?" I ask "It's too early for him to be awake."

"No it's not." He sighs, picking Chris up "He's awake this early every morning. It's just what he's used to."

Beck sets Chris down on our bed before leaving to make a pot of coffee, and he crawls over to me.

"Mama!" He giggles

"Morning Monkey." I smile, reaching my arms out to brace him and keep him from getting too rough

He has a tendency to get excited and bounce around when he's on our bed, since it's bigger than his toddler one. And with it being so early in my pregnancy still, I can't afford a knee or elbow in the stomach. Luckily, he just cuddles up next to me.

"Mornin." He mutters into my shoulder

"You know what today is?" I kiss the top of his head. "It's Saturday."

"Yay!" He grins

He knows that on Saturdays and Sundays Mommy doesn't have to go to school, and on Sundays Daddy doesn't have to go to work.

"What do you want to do today bud?" I ask him "We could go to the park, or maybe we can call Aunt Tori and see if she wants to go to the pool..."

"Pool!" He exclaims

"You wanna go to the pool?" I laugh

He nods excitedly.

"Hey babe." Beck says coming back into our bedroom "There's coffee in the kitchen if you want-"

"Daddy I go pool!" Chris cuts him off

"You're gonna go to the pool?" Beck asks him excitedly

"Yeah!"

"Okay well you be careful!" He smiles and kisses the top of his head "But have fun and take care of Mommy for me okay? Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Kay Daddy." He smiles

"Have fun at the pool." Beck kisses me "But be careful okay?"

"I'll be fine." I assure him "We're gonna bring Tori with us."

"Okay." He sighs "Bye guys! I gotta go to work!"

"Bye Bye Daddy!"

"Bye babe good luck!"

"Thank you!"

* * *

"'Gain 'gain!" Christopher giggles

"You wanna do it again? Okay!" Tori laughs and spins Christopher in a circle through the water

He's laughing his head off and it's honestly adorable to watch.

"Christopher do you want Mommy to get in the water?" She asks

"Yeah!" Christopher exclaims

"Maybe later buddy." I say from the chair I'm sitting in

I just had a morning sickness episode in the bathroom. Luckily, we're at the pool in our subdivision and not many people were around but I'm still not feeling too hot.

"Mamaaaa" Christopher whines

"Yeah Mamaaaaaa" Tori mocks him

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." she shrugs

"Alright fine." I sigh and get up from the chair

I slowly wade into the freezing cold water and make my way over to where they are. Christopher starts giggling and splashing so Tori hands him to me.

"Hey bud." I smile

He points at Tori, so I hand him back. Then he says my name again so Tori hands him back to me. It becomes a game. He thinks it's hilarious and splashes and giggles the entire time.

"I heard about this place in Chicago where they teach little kids as young as 6 months how to float on their backs." Tori tells me as we pass him back and forth "You know, so that if they fall in and an adult isn't around they won't drown."

"I think we'll just teach him to swim the old fashioned way." I laugh "I can't exactly say we have the money for private baby swim lessons right now. Maybe with the next one though."

"So you went to the doctor?" She asks "You're for sure pregnant?"

"Yeah...I for sure am." I sigh

"You seem like you have mixed emotions." She says, passing Chris to me

"I just...I don't know." I pass him back "I wanted to have another kid. Just not until I was older, and out of college with a job, and stable. We're barely getting by right now. Don't get me wrong, I love this baby. I really do, it just has awful timing."

"Do you mind that we're talking about this in front of Chris?"

"He doesn't understand." I shrug "And if he does he'll forget about it in an hour."

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"To be honest we haven't really discussed it." I tell her "It depends on if he notices something is different when I start showing. He's young enough that I can just say 'Mommy has a tummy ache' and he'll probably believe me. But I don't know, maybe Christmas? Or when we find out the sex..."

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" She smirks

"Well, thinking logically, it would make sense for me to want a boy. I mean, we'd save so much money on clothes and toys and blankets, he could just use all of Christopher's old stuff. But I live in a house with two men..." I sigh "And I honestly really want a girl."

"Aw Jade..."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes "What happens, happens."

* * *

Beck comes home around 6. I'm in the process of cutting up fruit for Christopher's dinner.

"Hey." He says coming into the kitchen.

"Hey." I smile, placing cut up melon and strawberries on Chris's highchair tray "How was work?"

"Good." He smiles, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist "I died today though..."

"Aw poor baby." I coo and turn around to kiss his cheek

"How was your day?" He asks

"It was fun. We went to the pool with Aunt Tori and then we got ice cream." I tell him "But that doesn't matter tell me about the movie!"

"How about I tell you over dinner?"

"I haven't even started our dinner yet..." I sigh

"No I mean I called my mom. She says they'll watch Chris tonight. I'm taking you out to dinner." He smiles

"Really?"

"Really!" He assures me "I'll finish feeding Chris. You go change"

"Alright." I agree and walk out of the kitchen

I can't remember the last time we went out to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy 21st Birthday to the amazingly wonderful Elizabeth Gillies! **

* * *

"Uh oh!" Chris exclaims as a cardboard box comes tumbling to the ground

"Chris!" I groan and set the box upright "Mommy told you not to touch."

"I help..." He says, Staring up at me with his two big brown eyes

Its so adorable I feel like I'm going to melt. It's impossible for me to be mad at him.

"I know I know. You're just trying to help." I sigh "How about I move some of these boxes into the living room and you help me go through them?"

"Okay!"

When we moved from the RV into the townhouse, we didn't have room for _everything_, so we just stashed the boxes that never got unpacked in the spare bedroom adjacent to the living room. If you can call it a spare bedroom, it's barely big enough to be an office, but in about six and a half months, it'll be a nursery...So all the boxes need to get moved somewhere else. Since I'm finished with classes for today, I decided to start going through some of them to see what we need to keep and what we can give away. I _was_ working at a pretty good pace...until Chris woke up from his nap.

I pick Chris up and slide one of the lighter boxes into the living room with my foot. I sit down on the floor with my son on my lap and open the box. It contains a few scrapbooks and picture frames.

"Look Monkey." I say pulling out a brown scrapbook that says 'Christopher Zachary' across the front in baby blue letters "Aunt Cat gave me this at your birthday party! How old are you bud?"

He smiles and hold up one finger.

"One!" I smile and kiss the top of his head "Good job!"

I open the scrapbook and lay it across both of our laps.

"This is a picture of Mommy and Daddy before you were born. We had _just_ found out about you!" I point to a picture of Beck and I sitting at a lunch table in the upper left corner of the first page "And this is a picture of you when you were still in Mommy's tummy."

"Me?" He points at the sonogram picture

"Yeah that's you! You were a lot tinier though." I explain, thinking about the sonogram picture of my second baby sitting on my nightstand.

We flip through more pages of me, Beck, and our friends. All taken while I was pregnant. Finally we reach a picture from the night he was born. I'm holding him and I look exhausted, well I _was_, and Beck has his arm around me, grinning proudly.

On the next page there's a picture of him with Cat and Andre, his godparents. Cat is sitting in the recliner in my hospital room, holding him. Andre kneels down next to them, and both are looking at the camera smiling.

"Bud who are they?" I ask

"Cat." He points "Andy."

"Close enough" I chuckle "And do you know where they are?"

"Puter!" He exclaims "Wit Bobby!"

"Robbie." I correct him "No bud. They're at school. But they're at school _really_ far away, so you talk to them through the computer."

"Daddy!" The little boy exclaims, changing the subject completely, pointing to a picture of his father holding him maybe three days after we brought him home.

"Yeah that's Daddy."

We go through more pages. There's pictures of us at the lake last summer, and at the pool, some of the family pictures Tori took, a picture of Chris in his monkey costume with Beck and I in our Halloween costumes as well.

There's a picture of him smiling, surrounded by a pile if wrapping paper on Christmas morning, and next to that, a picture of Beck and I, both grinning ear to ear, standing in front of the Christmas tree. I'm holding up my hand, showing off my engagement ring.

The next page has pictures from our wedding, Christopher with Beck and I, with his godparents, with Tori, with Andre Beck and Robbie, with Robbie and Cat, with Cat Tori and I, with Beck's parents, and with my mom. All leading up to a picture of him in his highchair, covered in white and teal frosting on his first birthday.

"Who's that Chris?"

"Me!" He giggles

"No more birthdays right?" I ask him "You're gonna stay my baby forever?"

"Mommy I big boy!" I grins

"Yeah that's what I was afraid of." I whisper

Just then, the doorbell rings.

"Door!" Chris gasps, jumping off my lap and toddling over to the front form trying to open it.

"You know the point of these baby locks is so you _can't_ open the door bud." I laugh as I turn the knob "Look who's here!"

"Twori!" The toddler cheers as my friend steps through the door

"Hi Monkey!" she grins, picking him up "Mommy told me you guys need some help with boxes..."

* * *

"_What I'm really needing now_

_Is a double shot of Crown_

_Chase that disco ball around_

_'Til I don't remember_

_Go until they cut me off_

_Wanna get a little lost_

_In the noise, in the lights_

_Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight  
_

_'Til the party and the music and the truth collide_

_Bring it 'til his memory fades away_

_Hey__ bartender_" Tori and I sing along to the music blaring out of the radio we moved into the spare room to listen to while we clean.

Christopher dances around at our feet, Rocky in one hand, sippycup in the other. Well, as close to dancing as he can get. To him it's mainly just spinning in circles and bouncing up and down.

We made a reasonable dent in the boxes. At least 3/4 of them have been either unpacked, or sit waiting by the door to be donated.

"IM HOME!" Beck yells over the music as he steps through the door

"Daddy!" Chris exclaims as he falls to the floor, probably dizzy from spinning in circles.

"Hey!" I smile as I walk over to greet him, turning the radio off as I pass it "You're not supposed to be home until...holy crap Tori it's almost 9!"

"Is it really?" She laughs "I guess time flies while you're having fun."

"I guess!" I agree "How was filming today babe?"

"We shot the big race scene today! Not that I'm really in it but still." He laughs

"So does that mean you're done?" I ask

" Nah. There's still about a dozen scenes to shoot. And then publicity stuff. Maybe about a month or so." He tells me "But it looks like you guys got some work done in here today!"

"Yup!" I grin "By the way all those boxes by the door need to get dropped off at Goodwill."

"I think I can manage that." He shrugs

"Good." I smile and kiss him again "Because you really don't have much of an option."

* * *

**A/n if any of you recognize the song that Tori, Jade and Chris were rocking out to, I love you, cuz it's possibly one of my favorite songs of all times. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Beck!" I whisper as I shake him awake "Babe wake up!"

"What the hell Jade?" He groans "It's like 1:30 in the morning!"

"Beck the baby wants French fries." I tell him

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." He whispers "Where does the baby want french fries from?"

"Inside out burger?" I smile

"Alright." He sighs, sitting up and pulling on a pair of gym shorts "I'll be back."

"Thank you!" I call after him

"Yeah yeah."

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know my husband is shaking me awake, inside out burger bag in his hand.

"Hey." He whispers "I got your French fries."

"Oh babe thank you, but I meant to tell you I also wanted a-"

"Strawberry milkshake?" he points to the cup sitting on my nightstand

"You're the best!" I grin and kiss him

"I know."

* * *

"Chris!" Beck exclaims "Catch!"

He throws the foam baseball at our son, and despite his attempt, he drops it.

"Uh oh!" The little boy laughs and chases after the ball

"Beck if you guys break another picture frame I swear to god!" I scold, looking up from my textbook

"Relax babe it's fine."

"Daddy!" Chris giggles and tries to throw the ball back to his father

However, his motor skills aren't that developed yet, so the ball ends up at my feet.

"Christopher...be careful." I warn him

"I sorry Mama." He smiles, picking up the ball and running back to Beck.

It's a Sunday night. I didn't have any classes, and Beck only had movie stuff until about 3:00, so he's been entertaining Chris this afternoon while I try to get some homework done.

I look up at the clock and see it's almost 7:30

"I've got to go." I groan

"Babe. It's not the end if the world it's just coffee." Beck assures me

"Yeah but last time I told her I was pregnant she let my dad kick me out." I complain picking up my purse and sliding on a pair of flip flops.

"Your Dad isn't around and there's no house to kick you out of." He laughs "It'll be fine."

"It better be." I sigh "Bye Chris! Be good for Daddy!"

"Mama!" He hugs my leg "Wuv you!"

"I love you too Monkey." I smile and ruffle his hair.

I drive to the jet vroom down the street from my mom's apartment. Parking is a bitch. I honestly wanted to just text her and tell her but Beck argued this isn't really something you should tell someone over the phone. Jeez I'm not dying or anything, I'm just pregnant.

I enter and the smell of coffee grounds overwhelms me. Almost to the point where I might throw up. It would be the perfect excuse to leave...

"Jade!" My mom waves "Over here!"

Too late.

I wave back as I approach the counter, and after ordering a hot chocolate and receiving it, I meet her at the table she's sitting at.

"Hi sweetheart." She hugs me "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Didn't you babysit Chris two weeks ago?" I ask

"Well yes, but Beck was the one who picked him up and dropped him off." She reminds me "What's this? Jade West-"

"Oliver." I correct her

"Jade Oliver drinking a hot chocolate instead of coffee for once?" She gasps "Almost unheard of!"

"Yeah that's kinda why I called." I say, sitting down "Mom I need to tell you something."

"What is it, honey?" She asks, a concerned look on her face. "Are you sick? Is Beck? Did something happen to Christopher?"

"No Mom. We're fine. We're all fine." I assure her "All four of us."

"Four? Did you get a dog?"

"Wow you're clueless." I sigh "No Mom I'm...I'm pregnant."

She almost spits out the coffee she had just taken a sip of.

"Again?!" She chokes

"Yeah..."

"Oh Jade."

"Stop looking at me like that!" I insist "I'm not a wounded puppy! I've done this before and I can do it again!"

"How far along are you?" She asks, concerned

"I think around 15 weeks now." I shrug, trying to do the math in my head

"And you didn't tell me?" She looks hurt

"I wanted to wait for the right time..."

"Have you told Christopher?"

"No." I shake my head "We're gonna wait a few more months."

"Well." She says taking a sip of her coffee "If it makes you feel any better, I can't even tell."

* * *

"How'd it go?" Beck asks as I walk through the door

"Fine." I say, kicking off my shoes "Chris is in bed, yeah?"

"Yeah. Fed, bathed, read to, and sleeping." He smiles, obviously proud of himself "But really how did things go with your mom?"

"In a minute okay? I wanna go say goodnight to Chris."

I walk down the hallway, making a left at the end, and slowly open the door to Christopher's room. He's out cold, clutching Rocky to his chest, and snoring softly. I kneel down next to his toddler bed, and gently brush some of his light brown hair out of his face.

"Goodnight Monkey." I whisper and kiss his forehead.

I pull his blankets up over his chest so he doesn't get cold. As I start to stand up I feel Beck's muscular arms slip around my waist.

"Told you." He laughs quietly "I took care of him."

"I never doubted you. You're his Daddy." I smile

"I know." He chuckles "And this little guy's too."

He runs his hand along my stomach, touching my just barely visible baby bump.

"He's tinier than Chris was." Beck whispers

"Or he's just sitting back further than Chris was." I say, turning to leave the room so we don't wake our sleeping son.

"So you think it's a boy too?" He asks when we're I'm the hallway, door closed behind us

"What?"

"I called the baby a he. And then so did you." He reminds me

"I feel like all babies are boys until proven otherwise." I shrug and walk into our bedroom

Really, I just refer to the baby as a boy so I'm not disappointed if I don't get my girl. Don't get me wrong, I'd love it just the same if it's another boy, I just think it would be nice to maybe have a girl.

"So how did things go with your mom?" He asks again, flopping down on the bed.

"As good as can be expected." I sigh and crawl into bed next to him "I mean, she kinda freaked out, and I could tell by her face she was disappointed. But..."

"Aw who cares? The baby will be born and she'll be all over the whole grandma thing again." He assures me "It'll be fine I promise."

"You promise?" I tease

"I promise."

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

"If it's a boy can we name him Owen?" I ask

"Jade. It's 3:00 in the morning. Go to sleep."

"I can't get comfortable!"

"Fine." He rolls over to face me "You like Owen?"

"Eh the more I say it out loud the less I like it." I admit

"So can I go back to sleep then?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Chris can you put your toys away?" I ask

"No Mama I play!" The little boy whines

"I know you want to play bud but Daddy is gonna be home soon and then we're gonna see your Aunts and Uncles!"

With Thanksgiving having been only 2 days ago, but classes getting ready to resume again on Monday, this is our last chance to get together before Andre, Cat and Robbie return to school.

We'd seen them earlier this week of course. Andre had visited right when he got in. Cat, Tori and I all went black friday shopping together, the guys had hung out. But we hadn't all been together yet, and the window was slowly closing.

"Hey guys I'm home!" Beck greets us

"Hi Daddy!" Christopher smiles

"Hey Monkey!" He ruffles his hair "Hey babe!"

He walks over and gives me a quick peck on the lips

"Hi Baby." He whispers to my stomach

"You're a goon." I laugh and walk back into the kitchen. "Did you pick up the soda I asked you to get?"

"I did!"

"Okay well go shower so you don't smell like a pool when your friends get here."

Beck kept his job at the YMCA for the time being. No one is really sure how the movie will do when it's released, and that won't be for a few months still. So to keep the money coming in, he's still working.

I'm helping Chris put his toys in his toy box when Beck gets out of the shower, dressed in his signature plaid shirt and jeans.

"Daddy I clean!" Chris cheers

"Good job buddy!"

"Yeah sure _he_ cleans." I laugh

"Come on babe at least he's _trying_."

"I know."

The doorbell rings

"I'll get it." Beck says and starts towards the door

"Thank you." I sigh as I scoop up my toddler to rest him on my hip

"Hey guys!" Tori greets us

"TWORI!" Chris shrieks and starts squirming in my arms

"Woah Monkey calm down!" I chuckle and set him down.

He runs straight into Tori's open and awaiting arms.

"Hi bud." She kisses his cheek "Jeez you'd think he hasn't seen me in a week or something."

"He hasn't." Beck laughs and walks into the kitchen

"Hey little man remember me?" Andre asks walking in behind Tori

"Andy?" Chris says with a confused look on his face

"Uhhhh."

"We're working on 'Andre'." I tell him "Andy is as close as he's gotten so far."

"Well then yeah!" Andre smiles "That's me! I missed you buddy!"

He holds his arms out and Christopher willingly goes to him. He seems suspicious for a few seconds, but eventually recognizes him fully and snuggles in to his godfather's shoulder.

"Where's the baby?" Cat exclaims when she bursts through the door maybe ten minutes later "I wanna see my Christopher!"

"Sorry," Robbie apologizes "We would've rang the bell, but..."

"It's fine." I assure him "Cat he's in his room with Andre and Beck playing cars."

"CHRISSSSSSSS!" Cat yells running down the hallway towards his bedroom

Tori and I both hug Robbie before we all start down the hallway after Cat.

She's sitting on his bed holding him on her lap. He looks confused, probably because he doesn't completely recognize her completely. Beck and Andre are sitting on the floor.

"Hey man! I want the green car!" Andre complains

"No! Dude, I'm always the green car." Beck tells him "You can have the blue one."

"I don't want the blue one!"

"Even I think this is sad." Robbie laughs

"Well you boys can keep playing cars, but someone needs to go get the pizza." I inform them.

"I'll go!" Beck groans standing up

"Thank you little boy." I smile

"You're welcome." He kisses me

"Beck wait up I'll come with you!" Andre offers

"Me too!" Robbie adds

The guys leave and Tori and I are left with Cat and Chris.

"You've gotten so big mister!" Cat coos

"I big boy!" Chris says proudly

I groan and Tori takes notice.

"Hey if he's acting like a big boy, he'll be able to help Mommy with the new baby." She reminds me

"Bebe?" Chris perks up

"Chris play with your cars." Cat suggests, setting him on the floor

"Otay."

"How are you doing Jade? Being pregnant again and all?" Cat asks

"You mean being pregnant, going to school, and then coming home to take care of a toddler? Just fine and dandy." I reply sarcastically "I don't know how I'm gonna handle two kids. I really don't. I can barely handle him."

"Aw Jade it's gonna be okay." Tori assures me "You have Beck. And his parents. And your mom. And me. And everyone else will be home for the summer."

"I just...I don't know." I sigh "Guys. I'm scared."

"Maybe you should talk to Beck about it." Cat suggests

"Yeah." Tori agrees "Maybe he's feeling the same way, or maybe he'll know just what to say to make you feel better."

"Thanks guys." I tell them "I don't know what I'd do without you. I really don't."

When the guys return with the pizza, we all move into the living room, some of us sitting on the floor to eat, some of us on the furniture. Just like we used to in high school. Chris tires out around 9:30, and rafter several round of hugs and kisses and lots of "see you at Christmas, Monkey!"s, Cat helps me put him to bed.

The rest of the evening is spent playing games and such. Andre wins Monopoly. Cat wins Apples to Apples, and I win what feels like the world's longest poker game.

Our friends leave around midnight, and while I'm sad to see them go, I know we'll see each other again in just a few short weeks for Christmas. Just a few weeks.

Exhausted, I go to our room to get ready for bed,while Beck goes to check on Chris. After changing into my pajamas, I crawl into bed. Beck comes in a few minutes later and slides into bed next to me.

"That was fun." he laughs

"Yeah..." I agree

"You alright?" He nudges my arm

"Not really..."

"Is everything okay? Do you feel sick? Is the baby-"

"I'm scared." I cut him off "Just when I've finally adjusted to going to college and raising a baby, I get pregnant again. We're young, we have no money, it scares me!"

"Jade, baby." He sighs and brushes a piece of hair out of my face "We'll find a way. We always do. I can't promise it'll be easy, but we'll make things work. Okay? It will be almost summer by the time you have the baby, our friends will be home and they can help. My mom and dad can help. Your mom can help. And don't worry about the money okay? I don't know how well this movie is gonna do, but I'm gonna get _something_ out of it. Even if it's just getting my name out there for bigger and better opportunities. I still have a job. It's fine. It's gonna be fine."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." He kisses my forehead "Try to get some rest, okay? Stress is bad for both you _and_ the baby."

"It's so hard to get comfortable!" I whine turning into my side

"I know, I know." He whispers, slipping an arm around my waist and cuddling up to me. "Just try. I love you."

"I love you too." I whisper back.

For the first time in weeks, I fall to sleep right away, no problems at all.


	7. Chapter 7

"Merry Christmas Olivers!" I hear Tori say rather cheerily as she walks through the front door

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Cat yells

"I'm in the bedroom!" I yell back

"Hey hey!" Tori greets me as she enters the master bedroom, carrying a large bag of gifts, followed closely behind by Cat, who also carries a bag of gifts "Merry Christmas!"

"It's not Christmas yet." I sigh and push the last storage box full of school supplies under the bed.

I'm packing away all of my textbooks and school supplies for the time being, seeing as I don't need them right now. I took my last final last week, and I won't be taking any classes next semester.

It was a hard choice to make, but after talking to Tori, Beck, a few directors at USC, Beck's mom, and even my own mother, I decided the best thing to do would be to take the spring semester off from classes this year. With the new baby coming, and a toddler to take care of, school would just be too much right now. It hurts me to have to sacrifice my education, but my kids come first, I love them and they'll always come first.

"It's Christmas Eve! It's close enough!" Cat defends "Hey, where's Chris? I wanna give him a Christmas hug!"

"Beck took him to visit his parents and maybe if it wasn't too late they were gonna swing by my mom's." I tell her

"Aw!" She pouts "I wanted to see my favorite nephew!"

"Maybe we'll stop by tomorrow if it isn't too late." I attempt to negotiate "And Cat, he's your _only_ nephew. Help me up!"

I extend my arms upwards, each of my friends takes one, and they help me stand up. I grunt a little as they do so, my baby bump is actually starting to grow now and it's getting in the way.

"You don't know he's the only one. This could be another boy." Tori reminds me, poking my stomach gently.

"I know." I sigh as I take her bag of presents and start walking towards the living room to put them under the Christmas tree

"Still can't decide if you want a boy or a girl?" Cat asks, following behind me, and Tori behind her.

"I want a girl." I say "I just have a feeling it's another boy. Beck wants another boy."

"You'll just have to wait and see." Cat shrugs

"Yeah I guess."

"Well," Tori sighs "Sorry to drop in and run again, but I've gotta get going. Trina is flying in from Miami tonight and my parents want me to come over. Have a Merry Christmas Jade. Give Beck and Chris hugs for me!"

"Merry Christmas." I hug her "And don't worry I will."

Cat opens her arms and I hug her too.

"Merry Christmas Jade." She semi-whispers to me "And Merry Christmas Little Oliver."

* * *

"MAMA DADDY!" Chris practically screams as he runs into our room

"Christopher Zachary!" I scold "Inside voice!"

"But Mama!" He whines "Tanta!"

"What?" I sigh, thanks to a mix of not being able to understand him and sleep deprivation

"Santa." Beck clarifies for me, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Merry Christmas everybody."

"Merry Christmas." I repeat and try to go back to sleep

"No Mama up!" Chris whines, pulling at my arm draped over the side of the bed.

"Chris baby, Mommy's tired." I tell him "Come back in two hours."

"Mamaaaa!"

"Christopheeeeeer." I mock him

"Come on babe." Beck laughs "Lets get up."

"I don't wanna!"

"Mamaaaa!"

"Yeah, Mamaaaaa!"

"Fine!" I snap, throwing the blankets off and sitting up.

"Yayyyyyy!" Chris cheers and takes my hand,pulling me down the hall towards the living room

His eyes light up as bright as the lights on the Christmas tree when he sees all the presents "Santa" brought him. He seems especially interested in the largest one, both Beck and I know what it contains, so we suggest he saves it for last. He's disappointed, but he's fine as soon as Beck hands him his first present.

"Santa" brings him some new toys. Aunt Tori and Aunt Cat, who dropped off presents off last night along with presents from their boyfriends, give him some new outfits. Uncle Robbie gets him some new cars, and Uncle Andre gets him a toy guitar.

After opening his "learn-to-ride" tricycle from Beck and I, he takes up interest in the giant box again.

"No bud we said that ones last!" Beck reminds him

Christopher looks around confused, since he knows he's opened all of his presents except for that one.

"We gotta give Mommy her presents!"

"Oh." Chris smiles, running over and climbing up onto my lap, where, thanks to my baby bump, there's barely any room.

"This is from Chris and the baby." Beck smiles, handing me a box.

Inside there's a custom LA Dodgers jersey that says "Oliver" on the back with a number 2.

"It matches yours!" I laugh

"Yeah it's does." He winks handing me an envelope "That's a combined Christmas and Anniversary present from me."

"Disneyland?" I smirk, pulling out 2 passes

"Yeah." He grins

"There's only two."

"Cat and Robbie are gonna take Chris for the day" he tells me "January first."

"oh we're going on our actual anniversary?" I ask

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Box!" Chris whines

"Hang on bud!" I laugh "Daddy still has to go."

Christopher gives him a new dodgers hat and I give him a picture frame separated into four sections, one has Chris's baby picture, one has our wedding picture, one has the newest family portrait, and the last one is empty, waiting for a picture of the new baby.

"I figure you're gonna be a hotshot movie star you need pictures of us for your dressing room." I smirk

"Thanks babe." He kisses me

"You're welcome."

"BOX!"

"Okay okay Chris." Beck chuckles "Go open your box!"

The toddler runs over and begins to tear the paper off the box, and after some assistance from Beck and I, he eventually gets it all off.

"Stroller?" He asks questionably, pointing at the picture

"Yeah bud." I tell him "It's a stroller!"

"But this one has _two_ seats." Beck points

"Why?"

"Well there's one for you..." Beck starts

"And one for your new baby brother or sister!" I finish

"Bebe?" He perks up

"Yeah!" Beck smiles "Mommy is having a baby!"

"Where?

"It's not here yet Monkey." I ruffle his hair "It's still in my tummy. Just like you used to be."

"Are you excited to be a big brother?"

"I brother!" He grins and starts dancing around the living room "I BROTHER!"

I smile at Beck and he smiles back. This had gone better than we had both anticipated.

* * *

"I'm so tired!" I groan as I fall into bed.

To any pregnant women out there who want to try Disneyland. Wait until after the baby is born. I promise you, you'll have way more fun if you do.

"Aw come on babe." Beck laughs "It was fun!"

"No it _was_ fun!" I agree "I'm just exhausted now."

I was only able to get on a few rides, like Haunted Mansion, Peter Pan, and it's a small world. But I still had fun. We saw the shows and walked around, got matching Anniversary buttons, made out on the dark rides where no one could see, and rode the train. It was a good day.

I turn on the TV and slowly begin to drift off while Beck is changing when I feel a familiar fluttering sensation in my abdomen.

"The baby kicked." I whisper

"What?" Beck stops "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

He crawls over to me and I place his hand on my stomach. The baby kicks again.

"The baby kicked!" He exclaims

"Yup."

"Come on Jade! Get excited."

"I'm tired. I told you that." I sigh "I'll be excited tomorrow when I wake up I promise."

"Chris is gonna think this is so cool!"

"Uh huh..."

"Alright babe." he smiles, realizing he'll get no where with me tonight "Happy Anniversary. I love you."

"I love you too." I mutter just before I fall asleep.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks. I'm babysitting a 3 year old today, so I was kinda distracted. Gotta keep an eye on him or he tears the house apart! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Christopher, my precious baby boy!" I call "Dinner is ready!"

"Yay!" The almost 2-year old exclaims running into the kitchen "Mommy bebe kick?"

"You wanna feel the baby kick?" I ask

He nods.

He thinks feeling for the baby is the coolest thing ever. So I bend down and he reaches up, placing a hand on my baby bump. When he feels it, he ggiggles and pulls his had away, running over to the kitchen table.

I lift him into his booster seat, push the chair in, and set his plate of pasta and cut up fruit in front of him along with his sippy cup. I sit down in the chair next to him and start flipping through a magazine.

For some reason, I'm in a really good mood. Maybe it's because Christopher took a long nap today, maybe it's because Beck is coming home early, maybe it's because he's coming home early to take me to a doctors appointment, or maybe it's because we'll find out the sex of our baby at said appointment. I honestly don't know, it could be any or all of the above.

I hear the door slam followed by the sound of Beck kicking off his shoes.

"Hi!" I call to him

"Hey." He grunts before sulking into the bedroom and slamming the door.

"No slam!" Christopher shrieks

We've been working on not slamming doors with him lately.

"That's right bud, no slamming doors." I laugh and get up to go check on my husband.

I open the door to our bedroom to find him sitting on the bed, his head in us hands.

"Hey is everything okay?" I ask

"No Jade!" He snaps "Nothing is okay!"

"Woah hey aright." I say, throwing my hands up in surrender

It's been a long time since I've seen him this upset.

"Tell me what's wrong." I sigh, sitting on the bed behind him and starting to rub his shoulders.

"My movie is only showing in select theaters!" He exclaims

"Alright..."

Thats not anything g to really be upset about...

"And its averaging a 40/100."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry." I tell him, leaning around to kiss his cheek. "I'm sure it'll work out."

"Will it?" He sighs "I had my shot and I blew it!"

"Babe. Do you have any idea how many actors get their start in crappy movies?" I tell him "Yes it might not be a smash hit, but _someone_ will see it. Someone important. Who will see that the only _good_ part of this crappy movie is Beck Oliver. Don't beat yourself up, every famous person has been here."

"What would I do without you?" He smiles and kisses me

"Lord only knows." I laugh

* * *

"The baby's excited." I say, laying on the examination table waiting for Doctor Weeks

"Is he?" Beck asks, placing his hand on my stomach "Holy shit he is!"

The baby has been more than active today. Almost as if they know we're about to find out of they're a boy or a girl.

Since we dropped Chris off with Beck's mom and dad, I've been jumping back and forth every 20 minutes on whether I want a boy or a girl. A boy would be great, because we already have everything, we'd save _so_ much money. But I really want a little girl. I want to have a daughter. So the testosterone and estrogen levels in our house would be even. Yes a girl. I want the baby to be a girl. I'll love it to death either way, but I'd prefer a girl.

"Hello Beck and Jade!" Doctor Weeks greets us as he walks into the room

"Hi." We say in unison

"Let's see." He says picking up my chart the nurse left on the counter "21 weeks! Alright let's see what's going on."

He spreads some ultrasound gel on the wand and begins to move it around my stomach. The gel is cold and I flinch. Beck takes my hand and kisses it and I feel reassured.

"Okay. Well everything looks good. The baby is healthy. They're still a little on the small side, but that's nothing to be concerned about _yet._" The doctor tells us "I'm just gonna take a guess and say you guys want to know the sex?"

"Yes please!" I say, a little to eagerly.

"Alright well before we look I have to ask what are you guys hoping for?" He asks

"Another boy." Beck grins

"I don't care as long as he or she stays healthy." I shrug

I want a girl. Wait no. I want a boy. Yeah that makes sense. No it doesn't. Oh jeez I don't know _what_ I want.

"Uh oh..." Doctor Weeks sighs

"Uh oh?" I jump "What's uh oh?"

"The umbilical cord is between the baby's legs, I can't determine the sex." He informs us

"What?" I shriek.

I can't not find out, I'll die. I won't be prepared. Pink or blue paint? New clothes or hand-me-downs? This can't happen!

"I'm just kidding!" Doctor Weeks laughs "It's always fun to mess with the parents. sometimes and watch them freak out."

"Thats not funny!" I exclaim

"Jade your face was priceless." Beck smiles

"So was yours Beck." Doctor Weeks says "Leave her alone."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes "So is it a boy? Or a girl?"

"Hang on..." He tells us and moves the wand around some more "Congratulations Mom and Dad..."

He turns the monitor screen to face us

"It's a little girl."

"Oh my god!" I gasp "A girl!"

_A girl. _

I'm gonna have a daughter!

_We're_ gonna have a daughter.

Christopher is gonna have a sister.

Oh my god my baby is gonna be a big brother.

I'm gonna have _two_ babies.

Oh jeez _two babies. _

"A girl." Beck smiles "We're having a daughter!"

"I thought you wanted a boy?" I smirk

"I changed my mind." He grins

"Really?"

"Really. Oh baby girl." He leans down and kisses my stomach "I'm _SO_ sorry I've been calling you a boy. Mommy and I are so excited to meet you, Princess."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Patrick Richard West**_

_**Melanie Sofia O'Hare**_

_**Invite you to share the celebration of their marriage**_

_**Sunday the tenth of April**_

_**at 6 o'clock in the evening**_

_**With a reception to follow**_

"Wow Dad, classy." I mutter to myself as I tear up the invitation and sprinkle the pieces into the trash can in the kitchen "Fucking the secretary behind Mom's back. How old is she again? 27. That's disgusting."

So he disowns me, says he never wants to see me again, divorces my mother, and then invites me to his wedding. His wedding where he marries the company secretary that his been working for him since he was still married to my mom. The secretary that's closer in age to me than to him. Whatever. I hope they're happy together. I hope they have lots of babies he can love more than he loves me.

_"_Mamaaaa." Chris calls, toddling into the kitchen, clutching Rocky.

"Hey baby boy." I smile "Whatcha been up to? "

He says nothing but grins a devilish grin at me. I can see a few small ink stains on his shirt and hands.

"Christopher?" I ask him again "What were you doing?"

"I color Mama!" He exclaims

"Where were you coloring?"

We only let him 'color' when he's sitting at the kitchen table and one of us is supervising him. I don't even know where he would've gotten crayons...

"I show you!" He giggles and runs out of the kitchen

Slightly afraid to see what my almost 2 year old has been up to, I follow him out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the spare bedroom, the new nursery. He runs in and I'm close behind him.

"Christopher Zachary!" I gasp "What on earth did you do?"

Theres black scribbles all over the the originally white walls, starting at where the trim meets the floor, all the way up to about Christopher height.

"I color!" He grins

I look around. He's got about 3/4 of the wall space he can actually reach covered. The black sharpie pen that Tori and I had been using to label boxes _months_ ago, lays uncapped on the floor, staining the carpet.

"Christopher." I groan "Why?"

"For bebe..." He whispers, sensing he's upset Mommy.

"For the baby..." I repeat, covering my face with my hand.

It is literally taking everything in me not to snap and start yelling at him. He was trying to do something nice, trying to help. But he knows he's not supposed to be in the baby's room. But I left the marker where he could get to it...

"Christopher, sweetheart, come here." I sigh, kneeling down, which is harder for me than I'd like to admit, and take his hands in mine "I know you wanted to do something nice for sister, right?"

He nods, but stares at the ground.

"Chris look at Mommy please. Remember that you're not supposed to be in sister's room...you have your own. I know you were just trying to help, but we're only supposed to color on paper right? And only when Mommy and Daddy are with you, right?"

"Yeah." He sniffles as a tear runs down his cheek.

"It's okay baby, I'm not mad. A little disappointed that you didn't listen, but I'm not mad." I tell him and pull him into a hug "I love you."

"I...Wuv...you too." He says into my shoulder.

"Okay..." I sigh and stand him upright "Let's take a look here shall we? Well, your shirt is ruined, your pants probably are too. We can get the ink off your arms and face but that means we have to take a bath before nap time instead of bedtime. Think you can do that?"

He nods.

I lean over and put the cap back on the marker before I stand up. And it takes me close to two full minutes before I'm completely standing upright.

Being pregnant sucks.

I hold my hand out and Chris takes it with this free hand that isn't being used to hold Rocky, and we walk out of the baby's room, down the hall to the bathroom to start his bath.

* * *

"Well..." Beck sighs running a hand through his hair as he 'admires' our son's handiwork "I supposed there's worse things he could've done..."

"I suppose so..." I agree

"But we're gonna have to prime over this before we paint it any other colors."

"Yeah I figured."

"No big deal." He assures me "I'm sure my dad has a couple buckets at my parents house."

"I think it was sweet." I tell him "What he was trying to do."

"Yeah." Beck's agrees, slinging his hands around my waist "Yeah it was. Maybe we can get him to draw some pictures on paper, frame them, and hang them in here for her. So he doesn't feel so bad when we paint over it."

"That's a great idea." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks I try." He blushes. "I can't believe she's gonna be here with us soon."

"And by soon you mean three months?" I ask, placing my hand on his where he hand been running it over my belly, waiting for her to kick.

"Sooner than you think." He reminds me

"Yeah I know." I sigh "We named Christopher not even a week after we found out he was a boy. And here we are two and a half after finding out about her and we haven't even brought it up."

"I think you just brought it up." He chuckles

"Well would ya look at that!" I smirk and turn to walk out of the room

"Alright we can talk baby names." He laughs as he follows me down the hallway to our bedroom "Morgan?"

"This isn't stating off well..." I tell him

"Alright so Morgan is a no?"

I nod and flop down on the bed.

"Alright well how do you wanna do this?" He asks

"Just fire names off at me I don't know!"

"Alright alright" he sighs and lays down next to me "Talia... Charlotte... Lucy... Caroline... Mackenzie... Sophie..."

"They're all cute...but they all seem too familiar to me...I don't know..." I tell him

"okay so scratch em off?"

"Yeah probably..."

This isn't going to be an easy process...


	10. Chapter 10

"This is hopeless!" I sigh and throw the baby name book across the room

"Mama no throw in house!" Chris yells from his spot on the floor

At least I know he listens when I'm talking to him.

"Come on Jade. You've still got 2 months give or take." Tori reminds me "You'll find a name you both like."

"Hopefully. With someone's B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y in a few weeks..." I nod towards the toddler on the floor playing with his toys "We're gonna be extra busy."

"Well just remember you guys aren't alone." She assures me "I can help with B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y's and I am more than happy to let you run baby names by me just to hear them out loud and to get someone else's opinion."

"Thanks I-"

"Hey I'm home!" Beck greets us as he walks through the door

"DADDY!" Chris squeals and runs over to him

"Hey Monkey!" Beck grins and picks him up and kisses his cheek "I missed you today!"

"Did you miss Mommy?" I ask, getting up and walking over to him

"I did." He smiles and pecks me on the lips, and then kisses my baby bump "And I missed you too baby girl."

"You're so sweet."

"I know I am." He blushes "Oh hey Tori."

"Hey Beck. Don't worry, I don't need any kisses."

We all laugh.

"Okay so I fed him, and there's left over lasagna in the fridge if you want it." I tell my husband "You're gonna have to give him his bath and put him to bed. Oh and try to get him to use the you-know-what"

We're in the process of trying to potty train Christopher, because the last thing I want to be doing when the new baby gets her is changing two sets of diapers.

"Nothing I can't handle." He smiles "Have fun okay?"

"But not too much fun." I wink

"That's my girl."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to come with us?" I ask one final time

"Nah, you girls picked all of Christopher's stuff out and it was perfect. Guys are clueless when it comes to this stuff "

"Alright suit yourself."

* * *

"So are we buying a new crib or are you gonna use Christopher's old one?" Tori asks

"Well we bought Chris the kind that can convert from and crib to a toddler bed and theN into a day bed and so on and so on..." I remind her "So his current bed actually _IS_ his crib."

"So a new one then?"

"Yeah." I tell her as we make our way into the crib department

"Do you want to get her the same on you got him, or something different?"

"I think I wanna go white this time around." I say "Because white goes with almost anything, so when she gets older we won't have to buy her a new bed because it doesn't match the bedding she likes...ya know?"

"Yeah I think I'm following you..."

We pick out a white convertible crib that will turn from a crib to a toddler bed to a day bed to a full sized bed one day when she's big enough. It also has a toddler rail for the crib so she won't slip and fall when she learns how to climb out of the crib, like her brother did.

We also get a white changing table similar to Christopher's, with three drawers underneath and a storage cabinet on the side with a smaller drawer above it.

In the way of furniture, that's really all I need to get. Christopher's cat seat was unisex and can be reused, as can his highchair and baby swing. So we move onto bedding.

Not going to lie. I was relieved when I found out Chris was going to be a boy. They're so much easier to shop for. With girls, everything is bright and vibrant and over the top, where boys are plain and simple.

"What about that set?" Tori points "That's cute."

"That looks like a rainbow threw up Tori! No way in hell! I want something more...toned down...like that one!"

The description says it's called 'Ladybug Lucy' and that it comes with: a mobile, a quilt, a crib sheet, a dust ruffle, and a crib bumper.

The crib sheet is a light pink. Not too obnoxious, just right. The quilt is divided into four squares: two light yellow, two white. The yellow squares have a green leaf on them and the white have yellow leaves. On each leaf is a light pink lady bug. Where the four squares meet, there's a light pink flower. And theres brown edging all the way around the quilt. It's defiantly made for a little girl, but it's not obnoxious. I guess it'll do.

I throw the package in the cart along with the matching ladybug plush toy.

"Clothes?" I smile at Tori

"Only the best part!" She smiles back

We drop the furniture and bedding off the front if the store so we dot. Have to tote it around with us, then make our way to the opposite corner where the clothing is.

We go crazy, finding little girl outfits in all sizes and putting them in the cart. You can never be too prepared.

In the process if digging through the clearance rack, I find a grey premie outfit with pin kitten faces on the feet. I put it in the cart.

"A premie outfit?" Tori asks

"Yeah." I sigh placing a hand on my belly "She's small. I just wanna be prepared."

"Okay." She says with a sympathetic look, and grabs a few more premie outfits.

"Tori...?" I ask as we push the cart towards the check out

"That's me?" She stops "What's up? Everything okay?"'

"No yeah everything is fine. It's just...Beck and I have been talking and..."

"And...?"

"I...well _WE_ wanted to know if you'd be her godmother?"

"Of course." She grins "I'd be honored."

"Thank you." I smile and hug her

"No thank _you_." She laughs "What about the godfather?"

"Robbie." I tell her

"Makes sense."

"Thank you, again."

"Again, no really, thank _you_."

* * *

"I'm home!" I yell as I enter through the garage door the following Sunday afternoon

I had been to Tori's for a while and then out grocery shopping and left the boys home, Beck said they were going to try to make some headway on the nursery, that had already been painted a pale green Friday night into yesterday morning.

I open the door to the nursery and look around. The lights are off, but I can tell all the furniture is assembled. I might have to do some rearranging, but it looks really good.

"That looks real pretty bud." I hear Beck say "I'm sure your sister will love it!"

I walk down the hallway to the kitchen to find both of my boys sitting at the table, paper and crayons sprawled out in front of them.

"Hey guys." I greet them as I enter "I see you got the nursery finished."

"Mama look!" Chris giggles, holding up a sheet of paper

"That's really good, Monkey!" I say, unable to identify the mass of multi colored scribbles

I look to Beck for an explanation and he reaches down next to him and holds up a picture frame.

"Oh is that for Sister's room?" I ask

The little boy nods excitedly.

"I'm sure she'll love it." I tell him, ruffling his hair

He's going to be a great big brother.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mama Mama Mama!" Chris squeals as he runs into our room at around 8 am

Normally I would be upset with him for waking me up, but not today.

"Oh my goodness, good morning baby!" I smile as he comes around to my side of the bed.

"Mama up!" He pulls on my hand

"No Chris. Mommy's tired. Maybe in a little bit. If today was special I'd get up... but it's just Friday." I tease

"Mama birday birday!" He chants

"Don't be silly Christopher, your birthday was last year." I laugh

He just stares at me, obviously confused by my attempt to be funny with him.

"Alright Monkey." I sigh and throw the blankets off me "Let's go make some birthday pancakes."

"Birday!" He cheers and jumps up and down

I take his hand and let him lead me out of the master bedroom and into the kitchen down the hall.

"Buddy do you remember what we're doing tonight?" I ask him

"Birday!" He cheers

"Yes that's right it's your birthday." I chuckle "How old are you today Christopher?"

He grins and holds up two fingers

"Two! That's right!" I smile and ruffle is hair "Do you remember who's coming over when Daddy gets home from work?"

"Gamma and Gampa!" He smiles "And Aunt Twori"

"That's right! Good job Monkey!"

With most of my friends away at college, his second birthday is going to be slightly smaller than his first. Seeing as it's in the middle of March and I can't exactly expect my friends to fly home for just one day. So tonight after Beck gets home from work, we're having a small party with his parents, my mom, and Aunt Tori.

"Bebe come to birday?" Chris asks, patting my belly with his small hand

"I hope not, Monkey." I laugh "Remember what Daddy told you? The baby isn't supposed to come out of Mommy's tummy until Uncle Andre, Uncle Robbie, and Aunt Cat come home."

"Oh." He sighs

"Don't worry, Monkey." I say, bending down so we're eye level "Baby Sister will be here before you know it. Here..."

I take his hand and rest it on my stomach, pressing it in slightly so he can feel her kick. He starts giggling when she does.

"Sistwer!" He smiles

"Yeah that's Sister."

* * *

"Mama wook!" Chris laughs as Beck's dad, Jack, pushes his 'Grow-to-Ride' tricycle around in the empty street.

"Good job, baby!" I call from the edge of the driveway before returning to my conversation with my mom, Beck's mom, and Tori.

"So still nothing?" Tori sighs "At all?"

"It's harder than you'd think, you know!" I defend

"Jade you found out Chris was a boy on a Friday and had him named by Tuesday." She reminds me

"I know. I just...its hard okay!?"

"Well Jade, you don't have much time left." My mom says, taking a sip of her drink.

"Really Mom? I hadn't noticed!"

"Okay maybe we should change the subject." Mrs. Oliver suggests

"Yeah lets do that."

"Hey guys!" Beck calls from the garage "Hamburgers are ready!"

"Burger!" Chris cheers as he dismounts the baby tricycle and runs over to me.

I take his hand and we start walking up the driveway towards the house when I hear a car horn.

"Holy Shit!" Tori exclaims

"Little ears, Tori!"

I turn around to see Cat's familiar faded yellow Volkswagen Bug pulling into the cul-du-sac.

"CAT!" Chris cheers and starts jumping up and down.

She parks in the street and comes running up the driveway as fast as her short legs can carry her.

"Did I miss it? Is he two yet?" She asks

"Well technically he was two at 3:48 this morning." I remind her "But that's besides the point. Cat, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school!"

"Do you seriously think I would miss my godson's birthday?" she gasps, reaching down to pick Chris up

"Cat it's like a seven hour drive! Did you skip classes?" Tori asks

"Only two! I left at noon and drove straight through no stops!" She defends "But this little guy is worth it!"

"Chris you better give Aunt Cat lots if hugs and kisses." I tell my son

Chris wraps his arms around Cat and she squeezes him tightly.

"Guys the food is getting cold." Beck sighs from the door "Oh my god Cat!"

"Hi Beck!" She smiles and kisses the top of Christopher's head

"What are you doing here?" He asks

"It's my favorite nephew's second birthday...duh!"

"I'm really glad you're here, Cat." I smile

"I'm glad I'm here too."

* * *

"Okay bud, you ready?" Beck asks as he sets the whiffle ball up on the plastic t-ball tee "Just like Daddy showed you."

Beck and I got him a t-ball set for his birthday. Complete with a plastic tee, 2 plastic bats and four whiffle balls. He immediately wanted it out of the package to play with. So now we're all outside on the driveway playing 'baseball'. Christopher, Tori, and Beck against the grandparents. Cat and I sit in folding chairs in the garage watching them, since I'm really not in any condition to play.

"Come on Chris!" Tori calls from 'second base', which is really just a chalk square drawn in the driveway "Hit Aunt Tori home!"

"You can do it Monkey!" I cheer

The little boy hits the ball with everything he has, and it only flies about two feet before bouncing against the pavement and rolling down the driveway. Jack pretends he can't see where it went to give Chris a head start. By now, Tori has already crossed home plate of the baby baseball diamond, and Chris has barely made it past first base on his tiny toddler legs.

The ball rolls into the street and Jack walks to get it, then attempts to throw it to my mom, missing of course, allowing Christopher to reach home base.

"Home run!" Cat, Tori, Beck, and I all cheer in unison

"Mama I did it!" Chris giggles and runs straight into my open and awaiting arms

"You sure did, Bud!" I smile and kiss the top of his head "Good job!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Mama baseball!" Christopher insists, pulling at the door to the garage that, thankfully, has a baby proof lock on it.

"No Christopher." I sigh from the couch, resting my head on my arm "We ate lunch and you watched one Diego so now it's nap time."

"No Mama baseball!" He whines

"Bud you can play baseball with Daddy when he gets home, okay?" I try to negotiate with him

"No Mama now!"

"Come on bud, please? It doesn't have to be a very long one today."

To be honest the only reason I'm trying so hard to get him down for a nap is so _I_ can take a nap myself. Christopher has been cranky since he woke up this morning and his sister apparently thinks she's the karate kid today because she hasn't stopped kicking me since I woke up.

After two books and a lullaby, I finally get the 2 year old to fall asleep. I tiptoe out of his room, careful not to awake him and have to start all over. I walk across the hall to the master bedroom and practically fall onto the bed.

I try for close to 30 minutes to find a comfortable position, but my daughter makes sure that's not possible.

"Why baby girl why?" I mutter into my pillow "Mommy's tired!"

As of late, I've learned that my daughter is the kind of baby that settles down just long enough for you to think she's calmed down for the time being, just to start moving around and kicking again. It's awful. Christopher was defiantly way calmer when I was pregnant with him.

"Is this because I haven't named you yet?" I ask, not that I expect her to answer "Should I read the name book?"

Well it's not like I have anything better to do...

I grab the baby name book off Beck's nightstand along with a pen and start flipping through the section of girls names.

_Leah_.

Too ordinary.

_Anna_.

Seen it too many times.

_Carter_.

Possibly.

_Amelia_.

Maybe...with the right middle name.

_Scarlett_.

No.

_Claire_.

Not MY daughter. No.

_Brooklyn_.

Brooklyn Oliver? No.

_Audrey_.

Again. Doesn't sound good with Oliver.

_Grace_.

It could be a middle name. Not a first name though.

_Amelia Grace Oliver._

"Amelia Grace Oliver." I say out loud "Whadda think baby girl? We could call you Mia."

Beck, Jade, Christopher, and Amelia.

I circle the names 'Amelia' and 'Grace' and draw an arrow between them so I don't forget.

I don't really find anything else though.

_Emily. _

_Taylor. _

_Stephanie. _

_Chloe. _

_Willow. _

_Audrey. _

All nice names, but nothing that is screaming out for my attention.

I see that Beck has circled a few names.

_ Isabelle._

_ Emerson. _

_Katherine. _

_Nicole. _

Eh.

The baby has finally started to settle down now It feels like.

"So all I have to do is read the damn baby name book and you quiet down? Really baby girl?"

* * *

I fall asleep eventually. I don't know for how long, but I'm awoken my a sharp pain in my lower abdomen.

"_Again_ with the Braxton Hicks?" I mutter into the pillow "Come on."

I try to sit up, put the pressure from the "contractions" forces me downward again.

Perfect. Christopher is probably awake by now and causing all kinds of trouble.

I attempt to sit up again, but I'm forced back down just like before. But this time, I hear a small popping noise.

Was that? No it couldn't be.

I feel a warm gush of liquid between my legs. I throw the blankets off and sure enough, the sheets are wet.

I cry out, I don't know if in fright or in pain, but I cry out.

"Mama?!" Chris yells running into the room "Mama yell!"

"Chris go play!" I order "Just...go play. Okay? Mommy's fine. Go play."

He nods and leaves the room, but he looks frightened.

"No." I whisper as I reach for my phone "No no no no no no no!"

I'm barely 34 weeks. This can't be happening.

I unlock my phone and hit the contact that calls Beck's work.

"Los Angles YMCA." A friendly voice on the other end answers

"Um yeah hi, I'm lookimg for Beck ahhhhh." I winice "I'm looking for Beck Oliver. Is he around? I'm his wife it's an emergency."

"Oh just a second let me connect you."

Theres a click.

"Yello! Pool deck!" One of the lifeguards picks up

"Hi I'm looking for Beck."

"Oh hey Jade. Just a sec." he says "YO BECK! JADE'S ON LINE 3!"

"I'm coming!" I hear him yell off in the distance "Jade? What's up? Everything okay?"

"No Beck this is bad it's really bad!"

"Look I'm sure whatever Chris broke can be fixed..."

"My water broke!" I blurt out.

"Jade that's not funny..."

"I know it's not would I seriously joke about this? Ahhhhhh" I wince again "Beck please come home I'm scared!"

"Don't worry I'm on my way." He assures me "Where's Chris?"

"I think he's in his room. He came in here a minute ago but I told him to get ouuuuuut ah Beck hurry!"

"It's okay baby its okay. I'm gonna be there soon okay? I love you."

"I love you too. Please hurry! Please!"

* * *

"JADE!" Beck yells when he bursts through the door

"IM IN OUR ROOM!" I yell back

"Jade!" He exclaims, appearing in the doorway "Babe what happened?"

"I don't...I don't know! I woke up from my nap and it felt like I was having Braxton Hicks again b..bbbut then my water broke."

"Okay well we need to get you to a hospital." He says

I can tell he's panicking on the inside, but outside he's trying to stay calm

"I don't even have a bag packed!"

"I can take care of that!" He jumps up

He walks over to the closet, pulls his old gym bag down from the top shelf and starts stuffing clothes into it.

"Look! There you go bag packed." He assures me kneeling down on the floor next to the bed.

"Did you pack extra underwear?" I laugh, trying to keep my mind off the severe pain I'm experiencing.

"Just a sec!" He stand ups again

He returns with the bag a few seconds later.

"_Now_ we're good to go!" He assures me "Can you walk?"

"I can't even sit up." I whisper

"Okay." He sighs, slinging the gym bag over his shoulder and sliding his arms underneath me "I can carry you."

"Ow ow ow ow!" I scream as we move down the hallway and out the door

Changing positions hurts like hell.

"I know baby, I know it hurts." He tries to soothe me "I'm gonna get you to the hospital as soon as I can."

He opens the passenger door to his truck, slides me inside and helps me with my seatbelt, before throwing the bag in the backseat and running over to the driver's side and buckling himself in.

"Beck." I breathe trying to hold back tears "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uhhhh." He looks around the truck "You. Bag. Seat belt..."

"Some_one?"_ I gesture to the empty booster seat in the backseat

"Oh my god Chris!" He exclaims and rushes back into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

"This isn't happening." I cry "This can't be happening."

"Jade, baby." Beck rubs my arm "It'll be okay, I promise."

"It's all my fault!" I exclaim

"How is this _your_ fault?"

"Because I'm too young to be having babies!" I say through tears "It's my fault Chris had so many issues when he was born and it's my fault she's going to be born 6 weeks early!"

Once we arrived at the hospital the doctor on call had checked me out and said that if my water had broken then they had no choice but to deliver the baby, because without the amniotic sac she could encounter some serious problems. I'm already six centimeters.

"If you're lucky she could be born before midnight!" The doctor told me

I don't think _lucky_ is the right word here.

"Jade if you seriously think it has something to do with age then I'm just as much to blame." Beck says, snapping me back to reality.

"You don't have to carry them for 9 months! You're not the one who has to watch their every move so you don't hurt them! I should've been more careful I feel so-"

He cuts me off my kissing me.

"Calm down. Okay?" He tells me, looking straight into my eyes

"Okay." I whisper and fall back against the bed "God we haven't even named her yet."

"Let's work on that then!" He suggests "That will keep us both calm I think."

"Okay...well Chris wants to name her Boots." I laugh

"Boots?"

"You know, Dora the Explorer's little monkey friend?" I remind him "Come on Beck keep up with your kid shows!"

"I'm not home when Dora is on! I'm home for Thomas and Friends!" He denfends "But I think we can safely say 'Boots' is off the list."

"Yeah no shit." I laugh amd turn onto my side, trying to get more comfortable

I wince as I do so because I can feel a contraction coming.

"You okay?" Beck asks and takes my hand.

"Yeah...I'll be..I'll be fine. Just...hold my hand!" I try to say as I breathe through it.

"It's okay I've got you. You're okay." He assures me "Now just try to keep your mind off it. Did you find any names you liked?"

"Actually..." I choke out between breathes "There was one..."

* * *

"Oh my god you guys I'm so sorry!" Tori apologizes as she comes rushing into my hospital room "I had my phone turned off during classes and then I went to the library and I didn't turn it back on again until I got back to my apartment! Wait where's Beck?"

"He's on the phone with his Mom." I tell her "Checking on Chris. He'll be back soon. At least he better be."

"You sound much calmer now than you did on the phone." She laughs and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"They gave me an epidural."

"Ah okay." She smirks "How are you? Do you know how much longer?"

"Hopefully soon." I sigh "9 centimeters."

"Jeez!" she looks at the clock "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know since like...4?" I shrug, I've lost all track of time "I'm so scared."

"Don't worry, Jade." She assures me "This is a great hospital. They're gonna make sure she's okay."

I nod to show I'm hearing her just as Beck walks back in.

"How is he?" I ask anxiously, I feel bad for leaving Chris is such hysteria

"Apparently he's been sobbing since we left." He frowns "He keeps asking 'What's wrong with Mama?', "Why was Mama crying?', 'Is Mama hurt?', 'Where are Mama and Daddy?'"

I feel like my heart has been ripped in half.

"Really?" I ask "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. I told him that his sister was coming amd he sounded excited. He really wanted to talk to you but I said he couldn't until later and that upset him again."

"My poor baby."

"He'll be okay. I know he will."

There's a knock at the door

"Hi guys." The nurse says "I need to check on Jade."

"Alright." I sigh

"10 centimeters." She smiles at me "Just let me go get Doctor Weeks."

"No." I cry into my hand

"Jade it's okay." Beck rests a hand on my shoulder "It's going to be fine I promise."

I shake my head, too scared to speak. But I collect myself and sit upright.

"Hey guys." Doctor Weeks says as he enters "Who's ready to have a baby?"

I raise my hand reluctantly.

"Jade. It happens more often than you'd think. I'm sure your little girl is going to me just fine."

I nod.

"Alright. I need you to push on my count." he instructs "1..."

Tori grabs my right hand.

"2..."

Beck grabs my left and kisses the top of my head.

"You can do it." He whispers

"3!"

"AHHHHHGHH" I scream out in pain.

"Good job Jade! Just like that!"

"Oh my god it hurts!"

"I know baby I know. But you did it once and you can do it again!" Beck encourages me

"God Beck I hate you!"

"I know." He laughs "I know you do."

After 20 minutes that feels a hell of a lot closer to an eternity, the sound of shrill newborn cries fill the hospital room.

"Congratulations it's a girl." Doctor Weeks smiles as he places her on my chest.

"Oh she's beautiful." I cry

"Just like her Mom." Beck adds "You did great babe."

"She's so tiny." Tori points out.

Shes right. She is _way_ smaller than her brother was and _he_ was tiny.

"Sorry Momma we gotta take her now." A nurse apologizes "She's premature gotta make sure everything is alright. Dad do you want to come cut the cord?"

"Of course!" Beck smiles and jumps up.

He had missed out on that opportunity with Christopher.

"Bye baby girl." I whisper as shes taken away.

Another nurse comes over and helps me get cleaned up.

"Didn't we tell you everything was gonna be fine?" Tori says, sitting down in the chair next to my bed

"Shut up! I was scared!" I defend

"I know, I know you were. But she's here now and she's okay yeah? That's all that matters."

"Yeah I guess."

"Jade?" Beck smiles walking back over towards my bed, a tiny pink bundle in his arms "Do you want to hold her?"

I nod my head yes.

He sits down on the bed next to me and carefully passes the whimpering baby into my arms.

She's so tiny, I'm afraid I'll break her. That's wrong, a mother shouldn't be afraid to hold her child. I want to hand her back, but I know I need to keep her. She needs me.

"Aw baby girl don't cry." I coo "It's okay. Mommy's here."

"Excuse me?" A nurse whispers "Did you decide on a name?"

I look at Beck, he smiles at me and nods in agreement.

_Amelia Grace Oliver_

_Sex: Female_

_5 lbs. 0 oz._

_17 inches long_

_Born: April 14th, 2015_

_7:58 P.M._

_To Parents:_

_Beck and Jade Oliver_

_Los Angeles, California_


	14. Chapter 14

"MAMA!" Christopher screams as he toddles into the hospital room the following morning holding a gift bag, escorted by Beck's parents.

"Hi baby!" I grin and hold my arms out to him.

He climbs up onto the bed and cuddles next to me.

I missed him.

"Mama lookit shirt!" He exclaims, holding his arms out so I can read the wording on it.

"Big Brother." I read aloud "Chis, Mommy and Daddy didn't buy you that where did you get it?"

"Gamma!" He smiles and points to Beck's mom

I mouth 'thank you' to her, and she waves me off to assure me it's no problem.

"Sister too!" He points to the bag he dropped at the edge of the bed.

"This is for sister?" I ask ask reach down to grab it.

He nods.

I open the bag and pull out a onesie that says 'little sister'.

"That's awesome buddy!" I kiss his cheek "I'm sure she'll love it."

"Any word on when they're...Monkey!" Beck exclaims as he walks back into my room from the bathroom.

"DADDY!" Chris squeals, hopping off the bed (shaking it quite a lot I might add, only slightly uncomfortable for me but whatever,) and running to him.

"I missed you bud!" My husband grins as he picks our son up and spins him around.

"Daddy..." He giggles and rests his head on Beck's shoulder

"Thanks so much for watching him." I say, turning my attention back to his parents.

"It's not a problem." His mom assures me "He's so well behaved."

"You should see him at home!" I laugh "You'd change your mind."

"Mommy where's sister?" Chris asks, still sitting in Beck's arms

"You wanna meet sister?" I ask him

He nods excitedly

"Okay just a sec," I tell him as I push the button that calls thee nursery

"Hi Mrs. Oliver is everything okay?" A voice says through a speaker on the wall

"Woah!" Chris giggles, amazed by the mysterious person he can't hear.

"Yeah we're good." I smile at my son's simple amazement "But can I have the baby, please?"

"Of course! We'll be down in just a minute."

"Okay thank you!" I say as the speaker clicks off "She's comin Chris hang on."

"How about we go sit by Mommy?" Beck suggests

"Okay!" Chris smiles as Beck places him on the bed next to me and then sits on the edge.

"Alright Monkey, remember what we talked about a couple weeks ago? Babies are really tiny so you gotta be careful with them." He tells the little boy "And they don't like loud noises so you need to use your inside voice."

He nods to show he understands.

"Hi there!" A nurse greets us as she enters the room pushing one of the plastic beds on wheels "Oliver right?"

"That's us." I tell her

"Okay I just need to make sure your wristbands match." She says as she picks Amelia up and carries her over to the bed "All set! Here you go, Momma!"

"Thanks!" I call after her as she exits

"Bebe!" Chris gasps as he stares at the sleeping baby in my arms

"Yeah." Beck smiles "Yeah it's a baby. She's tiny, huh?"

He nods.

"Christopher." I whisper "Meet your baby sister, Amelia Grace."

"Hi Bebe." He waves

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask

He looks up at me with an astonished look that reads 'oh my gosh I can do that!?' And nods.

"Okay bud go sit on Grandma's lap and I'll bring her to you okay?"

"Okay."

Once he's settled on his grandmother's lap, Beck takes Amelia from me and goes over to them, placing the baby carefully in the toddler's arms.

"You gotta be careful, okay bud? Whatever you do, don't move his hand." He points to Christopher's right hand that's being used to support her head.

"Mommy I hold sister!" He grins

I smile and nod at him, happy to see he's getting along so well with her.

"Do you like your sister?" Beck asks him

"uh huh!" He smiles, and leans down to kiss her forehead, earning an 'awwwwww' from everyone in the room.

Beck's phone starts to ring. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks shocked when he reads the caller I.D.

"I need to take this!" He says and rushes out of the room

"Chris you're gonna be a good big brother right?" I ask him

"Uh huh." He nods, not taking his eyes off the baby

"You're gonna protect her?"

"Yeah!"

"And play with her?"

"Baseball!" He exclaims

"Oh bud she's a little tiny for baseball yet." I laugh "Maybe she can watch you play until she gets bigger."

"Okay." He frowns

"So exactly how early was she?" His Mom asks

"6 weeks." I sigh

"And there weren't any complications?"

"No." I smile "She came out perfectly healthy. It's a miracle."

"She looks just like you." She points out

"I know." I grin.

She's right, all of Amelia's features seem to have been inherited from me. My pale skin, my light brown hair, my nose. Of course we won't know who's eyes she has for a couple months, but right now they're that generic steel blue most babies are born with, giving her even one more of my traits.

I glance out into the hallway and see Beck pacing back and forth running his hand through his hair, but he's smiling, so I'm not sure if I should be concerned or not.

"Gamma no more." Chris says

"Haha that means it's Grandpa's turn!" Jack cheers as he carefully takes the baby from Chris "Hi there princess. Wow, she's a tiny little thing."

I'm about to remind him again that she _was_ six weeks early, when Beck practically comes running back into the room.

"JADE!" He exclaims, rushing over to the bed and kissing me "YOU WERE RIGHT! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh you were right!"

"About what?" I ask him, confused.

I mean, women's are usually right about most things but what exactly I was right about is slipping my mind.

"You were right!" He repeats "About someone important seeing me in that shitty movie!"

"Oh?"

"That was the casting director for the new Steven Speilberg movie! They want me to play the lead!"

"Oh my god sweetie that's great!" I grin "When and where?"

"Yeah that's some not so good news." He sighs "Um..."

"Beck." I say flatly "When and where?"

"Well you see, the guy they originally got, he had to back out. So they we're short handed and they needed someone who can come in soon."

"Alright..."

"Like, two weeks soon."

"Okay..."

"In Iceland..."

"Iceland?!" I exclaim

"We'll just leave you two alone..." His dad says uncomfortably, placing Amelia back in her bed and exiting with his wife "Come on Chris!"

"Comin!" Chris yells and toddles out after them

"Iceland?" I repeat

"I don't gave to take it." he tells me "I told them I would talk to you and get back to them."

"Well of course you're going to take it. Don't be stupid." I say

"Jade you just had a baby. And we have a toddler..."

"Beck. I just had a baby. And we have a toddler. And we have no money." I remind him "Take the damn part."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright." he sighs "I'll be gone for three to four months though."

I cringe on the inside.

"We'll be okay." I assure him.

"Are you sure?"

"Didn't we just do this Beck? Yes. I'm sure."

"I really love you, you know." He smiles as he kisses me "Like, _really_ love you."

"I know. I really love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

"Bud can you hold the door open for Mommy and Sister?" Beck asks as he begins to open the door

"Uh huh!" Christopher grins as he pushes the door open the rest of the way.

The door technically stays open by itself, but it keeps Chris out of the way so I don't trip on him.

"Okay baby girl," I whisper to Amelia, who's awake and waving her arms "This is it. This is home!"

"House house house!" Chris giggles as he jumps up and down

"Shhhhh Monkey not too loud remember?" I remind him

"Sorry." He covers his mouth

"It's okay bud." I assure him as I walk into the nursery to place the baby in her swing

"No Mama no! My room!"

"Monkey your room is for you, not for the baby."

"No I show her!" He sighs, as if I've just missed the simplest point.

"You want to show the baby your room?" I ask

"Yes!" He groans and leans against Beck's leg

"Alright." I laugh "Lead the way big brother!"

After Christopher takes her on a full tour of the townhouse, a very extensive and detailed one I might add, the baby begins to fuss.

"Aw what's the matter MiaBug?" I coo as I start walking back towards the kitchen "Are you hungry baby? Hm? Are you hungry?"

I pull one of the pre made newborn bottles we had gotten at the hospital out of the package still sitting on the counter, then make my way into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Mama I help!" Christopher insists, running into the room behind me "I help you."

"You wanna help me feed Mia?"

"Yeah!"

"Come sit next to me then." I pat the place on the couch next to me with my free hand "Mommy will hold the baby though, okay? And you can hold the bottle?"

He nods his head in agreement as he climbs up next to me.

"Now you gotta make sure you keep the bottle angled up like this." I show him "Otherwise she's not going to be able to suck the milk out."

"Okay Mommy." He says, as he takes the bottle from my hand into his

Beck enters the room, and a smile spreads across his face.

"I doin it!" Chris gasps

"Yes you are buddy good job!" I smile

"Chris, look here!" Beck tells him, holding up his phone to take a picture.

"CHEESE!"

* * *

"He's such a good big brother." I sigh as I pull the door to Christopher's room closed after we out him to bed that night. "If only he would stay that interested in helping."

"What makes you think he won't?" Beck asks, draping an arm over my shoulders

"'Cuz he's a little kid." I laugh "Think about it. He loved the cars until he got a tricycle. He loved the tricycle until he got the baseball stuff. He'll love Mia until he gets tired of her crying and fussing."

"Aw you don't know that." He chuckles

"But I do." I smirk

"At least." He pulls me close to him so our foreheads are touching "At least I know you'll have an eager little helper to help you with her while I'm away."

I smile up at him and I'm about to say something when the baby monitor clipped to my waistband starts making noise.

"Be right back." I say as I stand in my tiptoes and peck him on the lips real fast.

"Wait." He grabs my hand "I'll get her. You go get ready for bed."

"Alright." I smile and hand him the baby monitor "Thank you."

"Not a problem." He kisses my cheek.

I turn on my heel and head back in the direction of our bedroom.

Honestly, the only thing I want more than anything right now is a shower. But I'm so damn tired I don't know if I'll be able to stay standing long enough to take one. So instead, I change into a pair of cloth shorts and a cami, and pull a pair of sweatpants on over. Then, I decide to go check on Beck and Mia.

I pad down the hallway barefoot, but stop just before I enter the nursery because I hear singing coming from inside it. I lean up against the doorframe, smiling as I listen.

"_Isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she wonderful_

_Isn't she precious_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she pretty_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely m__ade from love_"

"Stevie Wonder." I smile as I enter "Nice."

"Hi Mommy." Beck whispers as he rocks Mia side to side, not taking his eyes off her.

"Hi." I whisper back as I slip my arms around him from behind "She okay?"

"Yeah. She's good." He assures me.

I close my eyes and let Beck rock me side to side along with him. I probably would've fallen asleep if he hadn't broken away from me to put Mia back in her crib.

"Wait." I say tiredly.

"Whats up?" He whispers, careful not to wake the now sleeping baby

"Goodnight baby girl." I kiss her forehead "Mommy loves you."

He smiles and then places her gently in the crib, then puts an arm around my waist. I lean my head on his shoulder and we go back to our room.

"How come you never sang to Chris?" I ask him

"I did sing to Chris." He laughs "I just never do it in front of other people."

"Why not?"

"Because." He chuckles "I sound like a dying bird when I sing."

"I enjoyed it." I admit as I climb into bed.

"You're my wife you have to say that." He smiles as he slides in next to me.

"No really I did."

"Alright babe." He winks "Whatever."

"I love you." I smile

"I love you too." He kisses my forehead "Goodnight."

We lay in silence for a few minutes.

"Beck?" I ask, hoping he's still awake

"Hm?"

"Will you sing to me?"

"Jade you need your rest. Go to sleep."

"Please?" I beg

"Alright." He sighs and rolls over to face me "But only because you used the magic word."

I half-smile, because it's all I can manage with my exhaustion. He's a sucker for the magic word.

_"Isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she wonderful..."_


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't worry buddy I'll be back soon!" Beck tries to comfort the crying 2 year old "You'll be having so much fun with Mommy and Mia you won't even know I'm gone."

"Daddy don't go!" Chris sobs into his shoulder. "Don't go!"

"Monkey I have to." Beck says with a shaky voice

I can tell he's trying his hardest not to cry too.

I want to cry. My husband is going to be on the other side of the planet for as long as three months and the only way I'll be able to talk to him is through messaging on social networks, email, and video chat.

But if I cry that will only make things worse.

"Babe." I say "If you wanna make it through security on time you should probably get going."

He nods and puts Chris back in the new stroller next to Mia, who's fast asleep and totally oblivious to what's going on.

"No daddy!" Chris frowns and reaches up for him

"I'm sorry buddy." He frowns as he turns his attention to me next "C'mere"

I walk into his open and waiting arms, he wraps them around me, and I feel safe. I let a tear roll down my cheek because I know this is the last time I'll be in his arms for a long time.

"Jade." He whispers and tilts my head upward so our eyes meet "I love you."

"I love you too."

More tears fall from my eyes as we share a long passionate kiss. People are probably staring, but it's none of their business anyway so who gives a fuck?

"I need to go..."

"Yeah you do..."

He squeezes me to him, I squeeze back. Then eventually he let's go and picks up his duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder, but still holds onto my hand.

"Bye baby girl." He whispers to Mia "Don't grow up too much while I'm gone. Okay?"

He takes her tiny hand and kisses it, putting it back down gently beside her again.

"Bye Monkey..." He tries to kiss Christopher's cheek, but he turns away, upset. "Alright...see you later, bud."

"Skype us as soon as you can?" I remind him as he turns around to face me once again.

"Of course." He sighs as he kisses my forehead. "Of course."

He turns to go and I don't even try to stop the tears that come streaming down my face as our hands slowly slip apart.

"DADDY!" Chris shrieks at try's to break free of the stroller "NO DADDY!"

"Christopher, please." I beg "I need you to cooperate."

"DADDY!"

"Chris you can talk to him tonight on the computer okay?" I try to negotiate with the toddler as I turn the stroller around and start walking towards the exit.

Tears are streaming down my face, Christopher is sobbing, and Mia will probably wake up any minute now.

"JADE!" A voice yells from the other end of the terminal, past security "JADE OLIVER!"

I turn around to see that it's Beck. Of course, who else here would know me?

"I LOVE YOU!" He shouts

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I yell back, and then continue pushing the stroller towards the parking lot.

* * *

I stand at the doorway to Christopher's room, watching him sleep.

Thankfully, after being awake so early this morning to take Beck to the airport, I was able to get him down for an early nap.

He looks so peaceful, his chest rising and falling slowly, Rocky clutched to his chest. Like he always sleeps. This is normal.

I pull the door shut and walk back to the living room, retrieving Mia from her swing, she winces when I take her blanket off.

"Hey baby girl." I whisper to her as I cradle her in my arms "I don't supposed I can get you to take an early nap too?"

She looks at me with her big, still steel blue eyes, and begins to fuss.

"Oh I know sweetie. You're mad at Mommy for taking your blanket." I coo and start walking towards her room "It's so cold out here in the big bad world. You're not even supposed to be out here yet, ya know. You still had another month!"

I retrieve a blanket from one of the drawers in her changing table, and swaddle her in it like I dI'd with her brother so many times during his first month.

She quiets down some, but not a while lot, so I sit down in the rocking chair in the corner and rock her for a while, singing softly to her as I do so.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head, and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me to love another,_

_You'll regret it all one day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine awa_y"

By now, her eyes are closed, and she's fast asleep.

"You know baby girl," I whisper, continuing to rock back and forth "I guess it's a good thing you came early huh? So Daddy could be there. It's almost like you knew..."

I get up and place her in her crib, then tiptoe out of the room, careful not to wake her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mama I all done!" Chris announces once he's finished his dinner.

I look at his plate. He ate most of his mashed potatoes, but has barley touched his vegetables.

"Two more bites of veggies bud, then you can be done." I tell him as I continue to eat my dinner, keeping a close eye on Mia in her swing in the living room.

"No icky veggies!" He complains.

"Christopher." I say sternly

He's learned to read my facials and he can tell I'm not happy with him. So he reluctantly takes two more bites and then shoves the plate away.

"Alright you can be done." I sigh, getting up and unbuckling him from his booster seat

"Yay!" He cheers and runs off, probably to his room to play with his cars.

"Don't go too far bud!" I yell after him "You're gonna take your bath soon!"

"Kay!" He yells back

I pick both of our plates up off the table, clear them into the trash, put them in the dishwasher, then start it before putting the leftovers into Tupperware containers to be eaten another night.

"Alright MiaBug." I sigh as I enter the living room to retrieve her from her swing "C'mere, we gotta go give Chris his bath."

Cradling her in one arm and picking up her bouncy seat with the other, I start down the hallway towards the bathroom. I set the seat down, plug the drain, and then start the water, adding some of Christopher's favorite bubble bath as the tub starts to fill.

"Chris!" I call "Come on bath time!"

The two year old comes toddling in about 30 seconds later as I'm getting the baby settled in her bouncy seat.

I know it seems unnecessary, but it's the only way I can keep an eye on both of them at the same time.

Its really hard taking care of two kids two years and under by yourself.

* * *

"Goodnight, Monkey. I love you." I smile and kiss Christopher's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"G'nite Mama." He whispers "G'nite Mia."

I flip his nightlight on with my foot before switching his light off and slipping into the hallway.

"Okay baby girl. You're turn now." I tell the baby in my arms "Hey do you remember where Mommy left her phone?"

Please if I can't even remember there's no way in hell she knows.

I enter the kitchen and see the red pearphone sitting on the counter. I pick it up and dial Tori's number. She answers after three or four rings

"Hello?"

"Hey. Are you busy right now?" I ask.

"No actually, I'm not." she laughs "Why, what's up?"

"Do you wanna come over? I need some kind of interaction with somebody who's not one of my children." I admit.

"Sure why not! I'll be there in 15ish!"

"Thank you so much Tori!"

"No problem! See you soon!"

"Okay bye."

"Bu-bye!"

"Okay let's go get you changed." I whisper to Mia as I walk down the hallway towards her room.

I set her down on the changing table and take off her outfit she had been wearing that day, a onesie that says "Mommy's My Best Friend" on it. I have to admit it was one I personally picked out when we went shopping for her.

After changing her diaper and putting her in a fresh pair of pajamas, I pick her up again and we go back to the kitchen where I retrieve a bottle for her. Then we sit down on the couch in the living room and I start to feed her.

I stare down at her, watching her eat. She's still so tiny. The pediatrician says not to worry, that she'll catch up eventually. But she's still smaller now at three weeks old than Christopher was when he was born. Then again, she technically wasn't due for another three weeks anyway.

"Hey." Tori greets me as she walks through the door. "I would've rang the bell but I wasn't sure if Chris was asleep yet or not."

"It's fine." I assure her "Come on in."

"I brought you this." She gestures to one of two Jet Vroom cups in her hands as she sits down on the couch next to me "I figured you needed it."

"Oh my goodness thank you so much!" I thank her "Just set it on the table there, I'll get to it as soon as I'm finished here."

"I can finish feeding her if you want." She offers "And you could go change."

"Would you?" I ask

"Of course." She smiles, extending her arms to take the baby from me.

Mia fusses at first, but calms down once the bottle is back in her mouth and she's happily eating again.

"I'll be right back!" I promise Tori

"Take you're time. I've got her." She assures me

"Okay thank you!" I say and take off down the hall towards the master bedroom.

I peel off my yoga pants, still semi wet from giving Chris his bath, and put on a pair of pajama shorts. Then change into a t-shirt and one of Beck's sweatshirts.

It still smells like him, and I find comfort in that.

I return to the living room to find Mia's bottle sitting empty on the table, and Mia asleep on Tori's arms.

"Thank you Aunt Tori." I tell her as she hands Mia back to me

"Not a problem." She smiles

I take Mia into her room, kissing her forehead before lowering her into her crib.

"Goodnight baby girl." I whisper as I tiptoe out of the room, closing the door behind me

Once the door is closed, I head straight for the coffee waiting for me on the table.

"I needed this." I admit as I pick the empty bottle up and go to take it to the kitchen "You have no idea."

"Well you sounded kinda exasperated on the phone so I just figured..." Tori laughs as I rejoin her on the couch "Are they really that bad?"

"No." I sigh "No they're not. Christopher tries to help me. He really does. And it's really sweet of him, but sometimes he can end up causing more harm than good. And Mia is just a baby. She doesn't know what's going on. But she's pretty mellow most of the time, as long as you keep her comfortable...I don't know why I let Beck go to Iceland, I really don't."

"Just think of the end result." She reminds me "And you've already got one week down already!"

"Mia will be almost four months old when he comes home." I shake my head "She probably won't even recognize him."

"Why are you so focused on the negatives here?" She laughs, taking a sip of her own coffee "Beck is the lead in a Steven Spielberg movie. He's getting great exposure and he's gonna make a lot of money, if nothing else."

"It's just hard..."'I whisper "Taking care of the kids by myself. Being without him..."

"Well I can't bring him home any sooner. But I can remind you that our friends will be home in two to three weeks. And we can help you." She smiles "And. I can take your mind off everything with the copy of pitch perfect sitting in my purse over there."


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later, I'm sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through a magazine, glancing up every once and a while to look at the 5:00 news being broadcast on the TV. It's pouring rain outside, so Christopher is playing in his room, and Mia has yet to wake up from her afternoon nap.

There's a knock at the door, and I'm relieved when I look up to see Cat smiling at me through the window.

"Hey." I greet her as I open the door to let her in "It's so good to see you!"

"I know! I missed you so much!" She tells me as she sets her bags down on the floor and pulls me into a hug "This is going to be so fun! Just like high school!"

Cat is home for the summer now, Tori was taking her last final today, and Andre and Robbie won't be home for at least another week. So us girls decided to have a sleepover at our house, just like we used to back in high school.

"Except with two kids." I laugh and move her bags further into the house so Tori doesn't trip on them when she comes in.

"Oh my gosh Amelia!" Cat gasps "Where's the baby? I wanna hold her! I haven't held a baby in forever."

Cat was away at college when I had the baby, as were Andre and Robbie. So none of them have met her yet, they've seen her on skype, but all three of them are very eager to physically see her for themselves. Especially Robbie, her being his goddaughter and all.

"Aw Cat she's still asleep. She should be up soon though" I tell her

"Fine." She sighs and flops down on the couch "I'll wait."

"You know...Christopher is playing in him room if you want to-"

"CHRISTOPHER!" Cat screams and takes off running down the hall "BABY BOY WHERE ARE YOU?"

"AUNT CAT!" I hear him exclaim

I'm about to follow Cat into Chris's room when Mia starts to fuss. The commotion must've scared her.

"Don't worry baby girl. I'm coming." I say out loud to no one "Hang on."

I retrieve her from her crib and after a few minutes of rocking her, she calms down again, but doesn't fall asleep.

"Sorry about Aunt Cat baby girl." I coo "She can get excited."

"Mama look!" Chris giggles as he runs down the hallway pointing to Cat, who's following close behind him.

"Is that Aunt Cat? How'd she get here?" I ask him

He continues to giggle and runs back to Cat, hugging her leg tightly.

"Chris, how about you introduce her to your sister?" I suggest

"Okay!"

I kneel down to his height and he runs up next to me. Cat comes and sits down on the ground in front of us.

"Aunt Cat, dis my sister." He grins

"Tell her her name." I say

"Amm...ama...Ame...uhhhh."

"Amelia." I finish for him, laughing slightly at his inability to pronounce her name "But what do we call her?"

"Mia!" He says proudly.

"Jade can I hold her?" Cat asks eagerly

"Of course." I smile and carefully pass the baby to her

"Hi Princess." She whispers to her "Oh my goodness you look so much like your mommy."

"Doesn't she?" I agree "My mom says she looks almost exactly like me when I was a baby."

"She's adorable, Jade. Really she is."

"Hey!" Chris pouts

"Don't worry bud." I smile and kiss his cheek "You're adorable too."

* * *

"_Jingle bell time is a swell time _

_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_..." Cat sings along to the music coming from the movie.

Mean Girls. A girls night classic.

"Remember the time we tried to learn the choreography to this?" Tori laughs as she takes another bite of popcorn

"Oh yeah!" I smile "Some clutz ended up falling and breaking her ankle..."

"Shut up!" She laughs and throws a handful of popcorn at me "It was dark and we we're dancing on sleeping bags! And I still argue that somebody pushed me over!"

"Alright alight calm down!" I smirk "Seriously though, don't wake my kids up please."

It was hard enough to get them to fall asleep as it was. Christopher was even more wound up more the usual and Mia, having slept longer than normal this afternoon, refused to fall asleep.

"I'm sick of this movie!" Cat groans, falling backwards into Tori and I "Let's watch something else!"

"Well I have an entire collection of Thomas the Tank Engine and Go Diego Go DVDs in there." I point below the entertainment center "But I'm pretty sure anything you'll be interested in is probably in Beck and my's room."

"I'll be back!" She winks and gets up, heading towards our bedroom

"Cat be quiet!" I warn

She just waves me off and keeps walking.

"What do you think she'll come back with?" Tori asks

"Rent." I say flatly.

It's Cat's favorite movie. And I know we own it. So there's not a doubt in my mind she'll come back with it.

"You think?"

"_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear._.." Cat sings as she comes skipping back into the room

I hold my hand up and gesture to Cat, an 'I told you so' look on my face.

Mia begins to cry, probably because Cat woke her up.

"Looks like Mia will be watching with us." I sigh as I get up to go tend to her.

* * *

"Mama." Chris whispers "Mama."

I slowly open my eyes to see a set of brown ones staring back at me.

"Mornin." He smiles

"Mornin baby." I smile as I sit up, rubbing my eyes as I do so.

I had fallen asleep on one side of the couch, Tori on the other, and Cat lay sprawled out on her stomach on the floor next to Mia's bouncy seat, where the baby was currently sleeping.

"Hey Chris? Wanna have some fun?" I ask him

He nods excitedly.

"Alright hang on."

I carefully remove Mia from her bouncy seat and move her back into her crib where I know she'll be safe.

"Alright. Now on three I want you to be as loud as you can and jump on Aunt Cat." I tell him when I return "Okay?"

He nods and giggles, covering his mouth with his hands

"Ready? One...Two...Three!"

Chris and I both start yelling as loud as we can as I jump on Tori and he jumps on Cat. Both my friends scream at the top of their lungs, but once they realize what has happened, we all collapse into a heap of laughter in the middle of the living room floor.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey babe." I smile as Beck's face flashes onto my computer screen.

"Hey." He smiles back "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I bet I miss you more."

"No I miss you more."

"Aw young love." Tori sighs as she sits down next to me

"Such a beautiful thing." Cat agrees and sits down on my other side

"Cat and Tori are here." I state, obviously

"Hiiiiiii!" Cat waves

"Hey Beck." Tori says, taking a bite of the Chinese take out we ordered for lunch.

"Hi guys." He laughs "You helping Jade out today?"

"Today...all week..." Cat laughs

"I didn't ask you to be here. You've just been showing up." I remind her.

"Because I love my best friend, niece, and nephew!" She laughs "If I didn't wanna be here I wouldn't be here."

"Anyway." Beck interrupts "Where are the kids? Can I talk to them?"

"Beck it's 1:30. You called during nap time." I remind him

"Or Mommy time, as Jade calls it." Tori laughs

"Guys." I groan "Leave."

"Bye." My two friends say in unison and get up to leave, taking the food with them.

Shit I wanted some of that!

"You didn't have to kick them out." He says once they've left

"I didn't kick them out _out_. They're sitting in the living room." I tell him "And I kinda wanted you to myself for a while."

"Alright." He smirks "But just a heads up I only have like 15 minutes."

"More night shooting?" I ask

It's already 8:30 at night over there.

He nods.

"Are you still having issues with the weather?"

"Yeah it's been raining on and off all the time for the past two weeks." He sighs "I might be over here for slightly longer than anticipated."

"Baby." I frown "I want you home."

"And I wanna be home! But I signed the contract I gotta make the movie!"

"I know. I know it just...sucks." I sigh, retesting my chin on my hand.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." He frowns "How are the kids?"

"Christopher misses you like hell." I tell him "Seriously. He has a meltdown at least every other day because he misses Daddy."

"I'm sorry." He winces

Anybody who has experienced a Christopher-tantrum knows they're terrible.

"Nothing you can do." I shrug

"What about Mia...?"

"She has the most adorable smile, Beck." I gush "Oh it's so cute."

"So she's good then?" He laughs

"Well...yeah. Yeah I guess she's okay. She's tiny. I think at her last check up she was five pounds nine ounces."

"Well she _was_ premature..."

"I know. It just...it makes me worry. You know?" I sigh

"Oh Beeeeeeck!" A female voice sing-songs on the background of his call

"That also makes me worry." I say flatly.

"Don't worry that's just Brooke." He assures me.

I roll my eyes. This must be the co-star.

"Omg!" she squeals running into the frame "Is this your wife?"

Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Annoying voice. Great.

"Yeah." He says uncomfortably, causing me to raise an eyebrow "Brooke, this my wife, Jade. Jade, this is Brooke, my costar."

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Well, kinda meet you." She laughs, sitting down on Beck's lap.

On. His. Lap.

"And you." I say fake sweetly "Please get off his lap."

"Oh Becky likes it when I sit on his lap." she giggles and kisses his cheek "and when I play with his hair, don't you Beckypoo?"

"Uhm well..." he says uncomfortably, again

"Beck." I say flatly

"Jade. I promise I can explain all of this."

"You can stay in Iceland!" I shout and slam the computer closed.

He would never cheat on me, right? But why would he let her do that right in front of me?

"Hey is everything okay?" Tori asks coming into the room "We heard you...Jade what happened why are you crying?"

"I...I..." I stutter

"Jade what's wrong?" Cat asks

"We were talking...and then his costar came in. And she was sitting on his lap and playing with his hair and kissing his cheek." I explain as tears run down my cheeks "And she was prettier than me!"

"Okay well first of all, I doubt that. You're a very pretty person Jade. Prettier than me at least." Cat laughs sitting down

"That's not true." I sigh

"What did you do?" Tori asks "Did he try to explain?"

"He was going to. But I told him he could stay in Iceland and then I ended the call." I tell them "Oh my gosh guys I'm going to be a single mom at 19!"

"You're not going to be a single mom." Tori assures me "You'll work it out. He put that ring in your finger for a reason. He loves you Jade."

"That's not what it looked like." I whisper

"In the meantime...I'm going to find some dirt on this chick." Cat says, obviously trying to change the subject "What's her name again?"

"Brooke Waymoore." I tell her.

"Alright. Let's take a look at this slutty bimbo!" She exclaims, opening my laptop.


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my goodness you guys I'm SO sorry! I ended up having to take a little impromptu "vacation", I guess you could call it, this week and I forgot my iPad! So I couldn't update! Anyway, here's chapter 20! Sorry again for making y'all wait so long. **

* * *

I go days without talking to Beck.

He tries to contact me, but I ignore him. I'm just too upset to talk to him right now.

Some might say I'm 'over reacting' to this whole situation. But if your husband let another girl sit in his lap, and play with his hair, and kiss him on the cheek right in front of you, wouldn't you be a little pissed too?

Mia doesn't understand, not that she would anyway, but Christopher isn't taking it well. He'll throw random temper tantrums because he misses Daddy and when can he talk to Daddy. Where did Daddy go, why isn't Daddy on the computer anymore? I know I'll have to come in contact with him soon for the sake of my son.

Why would he let her do that? Especially in front of me? Why?

At night I clutch one of his hoodies to my chest, wishing it was him. It smells like him. I miss his smell. I miss his large muscular arms holding me in my sleep.

Then in the morning I wake up and put my rings on and wonder if he actually even wanted to give them to me. Or if he only felt obligated to because of Christopher.

No I shouldn't think like that. He gave them to me because he loves me...right? And because I really am the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with...right?

* * *

"JADEY!" Cat screams as she bursts into my room one morning and begins jumping on the bed "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UUUUUUUP!"

"What the hell?!" I scream and practically fall out of bed.

"Come on Jade wake up we gotta go!" She exclaims

"What? Go where? What time is it?" I ask

"It's like 9:00." She shrugs "Come on get up!"

"It's 9:00? Is everything okay? Where are the kids?"

Usually Christopher is awake by 7:30 and Mia should've been crying for breakfast an hour ago.

"Christopher is in the living room playing with Andre and Robbie and Mia is with them." Tori explains, walking into the room, dangling her spare key in the air "You gave me a key remember?"

"Yeah for emergencies!"

"This is an emergency!" Cat insists "You're upset so Tori and I came up with a way to make you feel better! Just the three of us. No boys! Andre and Robbie will watch the kids!"

"This should be good..."

"Come on Jade. Get up. Put something cute on." Tori orders "We need to go if we want to take full advantage of this day."

"Where are we going?" I ask again

"We'll tell you in the car! Now get dressed!" Cat grins

Her and Tori exchange a glance and both exit the room, pulling the door closed behind them.

I pull myself out of bed (I'm already halfway there thanks to the heart attack Cat just gave me) and pull on a light green top and black shorts. They obviously aren't going to give me time to shower, so my hair will have to stay as is, but I throw on enough make up to make me look presentable. Then I complete the look with a pair of black gladiator sandals.

"Alright." I sigh as I exit the bedroom, glancing at my phone to check the time "Where are we going?"

"Nope!" Tori says, snatching the phone out of my hand

"Hey! I was looking at that!"

"This," she holds up the phone "Is staying here today."

"What if they need to get ahold of me?" I gesture to Andre and Robbie "What if the kids need me?"

"Then Cat and I will have _our_ phones." She explains "You are going to have fun today. No distractions."

"I don't like that."

"Too bad." Cat shrugs "Chris say bye bye to Mommy. We're leaving now."

"Bye Mama!" Chris says, getting up and walking over to hug my leg

"Bye Monkey." I kneel down and kiss his forehead "You be good for Uncle Andre and Uncle Robbie. Understand? Help them with baby Mia okay?"

"Okay." He nods "I be good."

"Okay." I smile and ruffle his hair, then stand up and turn my attention to Mia, sitting contently in Robbie's arms "You be good room baby girl. Don't cause too much trouble."

"Don't worry Mommy!" Robbie says in a baby voice as he moves her tiny hand around "I'll be a perfect little angel."

"Yeah okay." I smirk "There's pre made bottles in the fridge. She'll eat at lunchtime and then once in the afternoon and again at bedtime. Chris should take a nap around 12:30 and Mia should follow shortly. Chris knows where most of the stuff is, so just ask him if you have a hard time finding anything you need. But if he misbehaves don't be afraid to use his middle name or put him in time-"

"JADE!" Cat and Tori yell in unison and pull me out the door.

* * *

"Six flags?" I ask as Tori parks her car in one of the many huge lots outside the amusement park "Really?"

"Yes really!" Cat says from the backseat "Come on this is gonna be so much fun!"

"If you say so..." I sigh and open the door.

* * *

"We should've done that months ago!" I laugh as the car pulls back into the driveway

"Well months ago you we're pregnant so I'm not exactly sure hoe that would've worked..." Tori reminds me as we exit the vehicle.

"Oh come on you know what I meant!"

"So you had fun?" Cat asks as we walk towards the front door

"I had so much fun." I smile, placing the key in the lock and turning it "Thank you guys so much for this."

"Anytime." Cat giggles

I open the door and the three of us enter the living room to see Andre and Robbie sitting on the couch looking at something on my laptop, both of their faves painted. Andre as a pirate and Robbie as spiderman.

"You know I'm not really sure I want to know." I laugh

"We took the kids to the boardwalk at Venice Beach." Andre says flatly "Chris got his face painted like a monkey. Had to wash it off before bedtime. There's pictures on my phone I'll show you later."

"Don't sound so excited." Tori laughs "It sounds like fun."

"Oh it was fun." Robbie tells us "You know, once people stopped asking us if we were gay and if your kids were ours."

My hand shoots up to my mouth to stifle a laugh, and I turn to see Cat and Tori have done the same.

"Sorry." Tori apologizes "That's not funny."

"Yes it is!" Cat laughs into her shoulder

"Anyway. Jade I think we found something you'll be interested in." he pats the spot on the couch next to him

"How'd you get into my computer?" I ask as I sit down

"'Christopher Zachary' is not a good password." Robbie answers for him "Anyway. We've got some info on Brooke."

"Wonderful." I sigh

"No this is interesting, I promise." Andre assures me "Brooke is _also_ married."

"Well maybe I should go sit on _her_ husband's lap and start playing with _his_ hair and kissing _his_ cheek." I say sarcastically

"Can't do that." Andre laughs

"Yeah, Andre. I know that." I say

"No. You can't do that because she doesn't _have_ a husband." Robbie tells me, turning the laptop towards me.

A picture of Brooke is on the screen. She's wearing a wedding dress and smiling next to...another woman...who's also wearing a wedding dress...and smiling. They're holding hands.

"Oh my god she's lesbian!" I sigh, resting my head in my hands "That's what he wanted to explain. That's why he wasn't treating it like a big deal."

"I think you should call him..." Tori suggests

"It's Five am over there. I think I'll wait till morning..."

* * *

"Jade! Oh my god thank you so much for finally calling me back I promise there's a good explanation!" Beck says, a little too eagerly.

"She's lesbian." I say flatly.

"Yes! She doesn't mean any of it, she's not interested!" He exclaims

"I know. I'm sorry Beck. I overreacted." I tell him

"No! I was an idiot! You have every right to be mad at me!"

"Beck. It's okay. Really. I've forgiven you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Jade. Baby. I just want you back." He frowns, touching his hand to the monitor

"You never lost me." I smile "Just. No more of that with her okay? Even if she is lesbian."

"Alright." he smiles "I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

"I love you too baby. I love you too. But there's someone who wants to talk to you..."

"Daddy!" Chris smiles as he runs into the room and jumps up on my lap

"Hi Monkey!"


	21. Chapter 21

"Mama come play!" Chris begs as he chases after the whiffle ball he just hit

"I can't Monkey!" I tell him for what feels like the hundredth time today

I can't hold a baby and play baseball at the same time. I'm good, but I'm not that good.

"Mama!" He whines

"Maybe after nap time you can call Aunt Cat and see if she wants to come play." I offer

"Okay." He frowns and puts the ball back on the tee

"Excuse me?" A voice from behind me says

I turn around to see a woman, probably somewhere in her mid twenties, walking up the driveway.

"Hi! I'm Rachel! We just moved into the unit two doors down." She gestures down the road

"Jade." I smile, extending my free hand, that isn't be used to hold Mia, towards her

"Aw who's this cutie?" She coos, playing with the baby's hand

"Mia. And Christopher is over there." I point "Chris say hi!"

"Hi!" He waves, and then goes back to what he was doing.

"You have adorable children." She tells me "Wait...they are yours right?"

"Yes." I laugh "Mine and my husband's."

"Sorry." She apologizes "I wasn't really sure."

"It's fine. I'm used to it." I shrug "Teen Mom."

"Hey I don't judge!" She assures me "My husband and I had our son right out of college. I know what it's like to be a young parent."

"Oh you have a son?" I ask "How old?"

"He just turned five."

"Ah well Christopher just turned two."

"Maybe when they get bigger we can carpool to school." She laughs

"Yeah maybe!"

"Look. We're new to the area and we don't know many people, but once we get settled in we would love to have you and your husband over for dinner! The kids too!"

"That sounds nice, thank you." I smile "But my husband is away on business for a few months..."

"Well as soon as he gets back then!"

"Sounds great."

* * *

"Hi Daddy!" Chris yells into the camera

"Woah hey buddy!" Beck laughs "You don't have to yell. I can hear you, don't worry."

"Daddy!" He smiles

"Christopher!" Beck imitates him "Hey where's Mommy?"

"I'm here." I say standing behind the chair Chris is sitting in

"Bye Daddy!" Chris giggles and jumps out of the chair and runs down the hall, presumably to his room.

"Bye buddy..." Beck calls after him as I sit down the recently vacated chair "Hey babe!"

"Hey." I smile "I miss you."

"I bet I miss you more." He smirks "How's baby girl?"

"She's good." I tell him, glancing down at the smiling baby "Here hang on I'll sit her up."

I position her so he can see her, but so that her head is still supported

"Hi MiaBug!" He coos "Look how big you've gotten! And I'm missing it..."

"Only another month and a half right?" I clarify

"Right." He nods "I miss you guys so much! Iceland is beautiful, but I need to be back with you guys."

"We miss you too." I assure him

"Are you gonna take them to the lake for the fourth again this year?"

"I don't know...Cat and Tori really want me to...but I don't know."

"You should go." He tells me "It'd be good for you."

"You think?"

"Yes. Take the kids. Have a fun week with your friends."

* * *

"YAYYYY!" Chris screams as we enter the familiar lake house, and takes off running down the hall.

"Chris come back here!" I yell after him

"It's fine Jade don't worry about it." Tori assures me

"I just don't want him to get into something her shouldn't..."

"There's nothing to get into." She laughs "Nobody is ever here."

"That's true."

"Do you think he'd be okay in a bedroom by himself?" She asks "We could give him the extra room. Or he can always sleep on an air mattress in the guys room, its empty since you're minus one this year."

"Let's put him on the air mattress. I'd be a lot more comfortable if I knew he couldn't wander off in an unfamiliar setting."

"Alright that's fine."

"MAMA SWIM!" Chris exclaims as he runs back into the main room

I have him already dressed in his swim trunks just so save space in the suitcase but I didn't think he'd want to go the minute we walked in the door.

"Not right now sweetie Mommy has to unpack our things." I tell him

"Swim Swim Swim Swim Swim!" He chants

I exchange a glance with Tori, she shakes her head no, but then looks like she has an idea.

"Chris, why don't you go ask Uncle Andre to take you swimming?" she smirks

"Okay!" He giggles and runs away again

When he returns, he's pulling his uncle's hand towards the door, very eager to get to the lake.

"Andre!"

"What?"

I pull Christopher's life jacket out of our swim bag and throw it at him.

"Got it." He nods

* * *

"Jade come on we're waiting on you!" Cat yells from the living room

"Just a second!" I yells back as I lower Mia into the pac-n-play

I lean over and switch the baby monitor on so I can hear her if she cries, and my friends are making enough noise that she probably will.

"Goodnight baby girl." I whisper to her and kiss her forehead, then return to the main room. "So what's the category?"

"Fuzzy!" Cat tells me, pointing to the green apples to apples card on the table

I look at my cards, I don't have any that will fit, at least not the way we play. So I throw down a random card.

"Hmmm let's see..." Robbie says as I he flips the cards over "I think Tori wins this one!"

"Aw hell yeah!" Tori cheers as she takes the green card from him "Let's see next one is...exhausting!"

I'm the first one to put a card down.

"Alright lets see." She laughs as she picks the cards up "Boats...bonbons...children...and Bigfoot...Im gonna go with 'children'. Jade you win this one."

"Of course I do." I smirk and take the card from her "Okay next one...refined."


	22. Chapter 22

"Chris away from the water please!" I call to my son who is too close to the lake for my liking "We're not dressed to swim right now!"

"Mama I'm cold!" He tells me as he runs back towards the blankets we have set up on the beach to watch the fireworks

"Alright come get your sweatshirt then." I say as I pull his monkey hoodie out of my backpack

It's brown and when you put the hood up there's a monkey face and ears. A gift from my mom, he loves it to death it's his favorite sweatshirt.

I zip it up and he runs back towards the later again

"Don't go in the water Christopher! Stay dry!" I warn

"Okay Mama!"

"Hey Jade do you have anything for her?" Tori asks, bouncing nine week old Mia in her arms "She's starting to shiver."

"Yeah just a second." I tell her as I continue searching through my backpack. "Here just hand her to me."

"Aw." Tori whines as I take the baby from her

"I'll give her back...jeez." I laugh as I begin to change Mia out of her outfit into something warmer.

I dress her in a pair of soft pink footed pajamas. She looks so cute. Laying there on the blanket, sucking on her pacifier, staring up at me with her big blue eyes.

I pull my phone out and snap a picture to email to Beck. Then hand her back to Tori along with one of her blankets just in case.

"Who's an adorable little girl?" Tori coos "Is it you MiaBug? Is it you?"

"No it's me!" I exclaim and all of our friends laugh

I feel relaxed for the first time in months. Sitting here on a giant blanket with my friends, around a campfire on the lakeshore, while my son plays and my daughter sits comfortably in the arms of her godmother. It's a little cold, but nothing unusual for this part of California at nighttime in the summer. The only thing that could make his better is if Beck were here. So I could cuddle up to him for warmth like Cat and Tori are doing with their boyfriends. So he could hold me in his arms again. I miss Beck.

Soon, Jade. He'll be home soon.

Andre picks up his guitar and begins to strum a familiar tune.

"_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get b__ack_" Tori smiles and sings along with the music her boyfriend is playing

"_Before the cool dawn run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestes__t_" Cat sings along with her

Then I join in with them

"_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._

_I reckon, it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some._

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm sure._

_There's no need to complicate._

_Our time is short._

_This is our fate,_

_I'm yours._

_Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons._

_It's what we aim to do._

_Our name is our virtue._

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours._

_So please don't, please don't, please don't..._

_There's no need to complicate._

_'Cause our time is short._

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate._

_I'm yours._

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, oh_,"

"Alright!" Andre claps as we finish the song "Lovely singing ladies, as usual."

We smile and Cat takes several mini bows.

"Jade she was smiling through that entire thing." Tori tells me, gesturing to Mia

"Doesn't surprise me." I shrug and take a sip of my water "She loves music, it always makes her smile."

"Or she likes hearing her mommy sing."

"Or that." I smile

A beam of light explodes into the air with a loud bursting sound.

"Mama!" Chris exclaims as he comes running back to me and jumps into my lap

"Woah hey baby. Ready to watch?" I ask him

He nods as he smiles up at the sky in amazement.

He's always loved fireworks. No matter where we see them.

I smile at the fact that his gaze is focused solely on the sky. On just the fireworks. Nothing else, something that never happens.

I look around at my friends.

Robbie is laying down on the blanket, Cat's head on his chest as they both stare upwards at the fireworks.

Tori is leaning against Andre, and one of his arms is wrapped around her. He's looking at the sky, but she's looking down at Mia.

Its no secret Tori loves Mia to death. It's also no secret that she wants a baby and a family of her own. Andre knows his too, and I wouldn't be surprised if she has a ring on her finger next time we're here.

The fireworks end and we begin packing up the blanket while Andre and Robbie pour water on the fire.

"Mama." Chris whispers to me as I'm putting my backpack on

"What is it baby?" I ask him, as Tori hands Mia back to me

"I'm tired." He extends one arm up to me and rubs his eye with the other hand.

"Just hang in there Monkey. Once we get back to the house you can go to sleep okay? We'll save your bath for the morning."

"I'm tired." He repeats.

"Sweetie I can't carry you. I have to take Amelia." I tell him

He moans and leans against my leg.

"I'll take him." Andre tells me, placing a hand on my shoulder

"Thank you." I sigh

"Not a problem." he smiles as he lifts Chris up, letting the small boy rest his head on his shoulder. "See you back at the house."

"Look." I nudge Tori as they walk towards the house.

"He's such a good Uncle." She smiles

"Scouting for daddy material are we?" I laugh

"No." She lies

"Okay whatever." I smirk "See you back at the house."


	23. Chapter 23

"Like this Mia!" Christopher giggles as he rolls back and forth from his back to his stomach repeatedly "Like me!"

Mia, completely uninterested in her brother, smiles up at me from the blanket she's laying on and kicks her feet.

"Monkey I don't think she's ready to roll over yet." I tell him "Why don't you try one of her toys?"

"Okay!" He exclaims, getting up and running over to the toy basket next to the TV.

He comes back with a light pink stuffed puppy that has a rattle inside and will make noise when you shake it.

"Doggie!" He giggles as he runs back to me.

"Uh huh it's a doggie. What sound does the doggie make?" I ask him

"Woof woof!"

"Good job!" I say and high five the 2 year old "Okay now hold it out to her and see if she'll take it."

"Miaaaa" He holds the plush toy just in front of the baby's face "Woof woof!"

She grins and snatches the toy out of her brother's hand, clutching it to her chest for a moment before moving it around and discovering that _she_ can make it make noise, not just someone else.

"Hey hey hey!" Andre greets us as he walks through the door, followed by Tori and Cat "Is there a little boy here ready for a baseball game?"

"Me!" Chris shrieks as he runs over to meet his uncle at the door "Me Me Me!"

Andre and Tori are taking him to a Bakersfield Blaze game today. They're the minor league baseball team based out of Bakersfield. Andre decided Chris needed some male bonding time and that a baseball game would be the perfect way to do it. Tori wanted to tag along with them. She loves spending time with Chris, and with Andre, of course.

"I'm excited, are you excited Chris?" Tori asks the little boy

"Yeah!" Chris jumps up and down "Baseball!"

"Christopher Zachary." I say flatly

He turns around and I motion for him to come towards me. He sighs and runs over.

"Be good for Uncle Andre and Aunt Tori. Don't cause any trouble or they're not going to be allowed to take you to do fun things anymore. Understand?"

"Yes Mama." He says quietly

"Okay." I smile and kiss his forehead "Have fun!"

"Bye Mama!" He grins and runs back over to Andre

"C'mon bud." Andre smiles as he picks the little boy up "Let's go move your car seat into my car!"

"Okay! Bye Mama!" Chris waves

"Bye Monkey!" I call after him as he and Andre exit the house

"So Tori, you're taking Chris on a date with you?" Cat teases

She has now picked Mia up and has her sitting in her lap, well kind of sitting, she's supported so she's fine.

"It's not the first time." I laugh

"It's not a date!" She insists "We're taking our nephew out for the day to give Jade a break."

"If you really wanna give me a break you'd take Mia too." I remind her

"You know what I mean!"

"Do we?" Cat laughs

"Yes!"

"Alright whatever Tori." I continue to tease her "Have fun at the baseball game."

"Bye see you later." She smirks and rolls her eyes

"She's scouting for husband and daddy material." Cat singsongs as our friend exits the house

"Oh totally." I agree as I join her and my daughter on the floor.

* * *

"Ah! Mia!" I hear Cat yell "Hold still!"

"Cat what are you doing?" I laugh as I enter the living room from the kitchen

She's sitting on the floor next to Mia's blanket, baby foot in one hand, nail polish in another.

"I'm making your daughter's toenails pretty!" She tells me "Amelia stop that!"

I snicker to myself as I move to sit down on the couch.

"What?" Cat exclaims

"Nothing." I laugh "Just that you expect the three month old to listen to you. She doesn't even listen to me! Babies aren't supposed to listen! They don't understand!"

"Well her toes are pretty now so you're welcome!" She smiles as she screws the cap back onto the pink nail polish

"Oh thank you so much." I say sarcastically as I pick Mia up and cradle her in my arms

This is my favorite way to hold her, she's starting to get too big for it though and it makes me upset.

"Did Aunt Cat make your toes pretty?" I coo "Hm? Did she baby girl?"

"Oh yes Mommy!" Cat says in a baby voice "I love my pretty toes!"

"Oh I'm glad." I smile, not really sure who to direct the comment at

"Do you remember the time Tori and I tried to dress Chris up like a girl?" Cast asks

"Which time? There was more than one occasion." I chuckle

We both laugh, because it's true. We were high school kids with no money. They had to find some way to amuse themselves when they babysat.

"I can't wait until I have kids of my own." She sighs as she watches me rock Mia side to side "You're so lucky."

"Yeah I guess I am pretty lucky. But you're lucky too." I tell her

"How?"

"I'm nineteen, married with two kids." I say "I love them. I love Beck. I love all three of them to death. And I wouldn't have it any other way. But there's still part of me that wonders what life would be like if I wasn't so...lucky."

"Aw Jade, I'm sorry."

"Why?" I smile "I've got two amazing kids, an amazing husband, and amazing friends. I'm great."

"So Tori and Andre." She laughs, obviously trying to change the subject

"Married before they're out of college." I smirk

"You think?"

"I know. I can see it. I can tell." I say "And with as often as they 'borrow' Christopher. I predict a baby shortly after that."


	24. Chapter 24

"Mamaaaaaa." Chris groans and leans his head against me "Where's Daddy?"

"His flight isn't in yet, Monkey." I tell him "Don't worry, he'll be here soon."

I'm starting to regret bringing Chris and Mia with me to pick up Beck. I put Chris down for his nap later than usual today in hopes that he would be able to stay awake a little longer than usual. But Beck's flight won't land until 10:45 and I can tell the toddler is slowly fading. I'm pretty sure the only thing keeping him awake is the fact that Daddy promised him a real live hug before he went to sleep tonight.

"Bud how about you sit in the stroller?" I suggest "Maybe you can fall asleep."

"No! Daddy!" He whines

"Alright alright." I sigh

I should've put him in his pajamas now that I think about it. He's wearing his navy blue 'handsome like dad' shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. I thought is was adorably appropriate. Mia is wearing her 'Daddy's Princess' footed pajamas, and I'm wearing one of his hoodies.

I glance up at the arrivals and departures board and see that flight 468 from Reykjavik has landed.

"Chris! Bud! Get your sign ready Daddys coming soon!" I tell him

He grins and picks up his posterboard sign that I helped him make.

'Welcome Home Daddy' is written across it in my handwriting, and Christopher's scribbles decorate the page. He worked very hard on it this afternoon.

I see him first. Ripped jeans, plaid shirt hanging open over a grey tank top, his signature black boots, and a beanie on his head. Beck.

"Christopher, look." I point

"Daddy!" He gasps and takes off running towards him, dropping his sign at my feet "DADDY!"

"CHRIS!" Beck exclaims, dropping to his knees and holding his arms open.

Christopher runs straight into them and Beck picks him up and throws him above his head, catching him and squeezing him tight.

I pick the sign up and put it in the bottom of the stroller, then start pushing it towards them

"BECK!" I call to him, tears of joy welling up in my eyes.

"JADE!" He grins and sets Christopher down at his feet.

I stop the stroller just feet from him and run the rest of the way. I crash into his arms and I feel him lift me off the ground and spin me around in circles. He sets me down and I start kissing him over and over and over as the tears fall down my face.

"I missed you so much." I whisper between kisses

"I missed you too." He tells me, and wipes some tears away with his thumb "You know, I think you're even more beautiful now than when I left."

"Shut up I am not." I smirk

"Daddy!' Chris jumps up and down "I miss you!"

We both turn and smile at the little boy, so excited to see his father again

"I missed you too, Monkey." He smiles, then turns to me "Mia?"

"In the stroller." I point.

He releases me from his arms and slowly starts walking over to the stroller

"Oh my god!" He gasps as he picks her up "Shes gotten so big."

"She's still below average." I tell him, walking up next him and leaning,y head against his arm.

"Hey baby girl." He coos "You're so beautiful. Just like you're mommy."

"Oh stop it!" I blush as I help Christopher climb into the stroller

"It's not a lie. She looks just like you."

"I know she does. It's kinda scary." I laugh "So are you ready to head home?"

"_SO_ ready." He grins

* * *

"I missed that so much." Beck whispers as he enters our room after putting Chris to bed.

"Believe me, so did he." I tell him as he slides into bed next to me

"You know what I missed even more?" He asks

"What?"

He leans in and gives me a long, passionate kiss.

"That." He smiles

I lean over to him and do the exact same thing

"Oh yeah. It's good to be home." He laughs "But seriously, I missed you so much. All of you."

"We missed you too." I tell him and cuddle into his chest "Now I have to enjoy my time when I have you to myself before the world finds out you're a big hotshot movie star."

"You'll always have me to yourself. You, Chris, and Mia." He tells me

"Yes. But paparazzi will follow you everywhere. They'll follow me and the kids everywhere. And millions and millions of teenage girls will have your poster on their wall, and every teenage boy will want to be you."

"But none of it will matter because the best thing that's ever happened to me is you." He whispers.

"Really?"

"Of course." he smiles "I love you so much, Jade."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Alright sorry it's kinda short, but school is getting ready to start up again soon and I have SO much stuff to do. It's driving me insane! But anyways, YAY! Beck is home!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Vroom vroom!" Chris giggles as he and Beck push tiny toy cars around on the floor in his room "Vroom!"

"Aw man!" Beck 'pouts' "You beat me again, Chris!"

"Beck you're not very good at this." I laugh as I bounce Mia gently in her bouncy seat "That's like the third time he's beaten you!"

Beck is letting him win, it's not a secret. But the adorable interaction between my husband and son makes me smile.

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." I sigh as I get up and exit the bedroom

The doorbell rings again

"Just a second!" I yell, hoping they can hear me

Another ring.

"Calm down I'm coming!"

Whoever it is must be pretty impatient.

When I open the door, I immediately wish I hadn't. Because the person standing on the other side of the door is...

My father.

"You have got some nerve!" He spits, pushing past me into the house.

"Get the hell out of my house." I say sternly "I don't want you anywhere near here!"

"You didn't come to the wedding!"

"Seriously? The wedding was three and a half moths ago and you're _just now_ getting mad at me?" I ask "I had better things to be doing with my time."

"What could possibly be more important than your own father's wedding?"

"A lot of things." I tell him "Like I don't know, taking care of my son, and my newborn daughter."

"Oh so there's two now?" He laughs "You're even more of a slut than I originally thought!"

I've heard that before. From kids at school, or randoms on the street. It hurts. I won't lie to you, it does. But it hurts even more coming from my own father.

"At least I take care of them! At least I love them! You never-"

He slaps me straight across the face and pushes me up against the wall.

"BECK!" I scream

"Jade who was at the door?" He asks, coming around the corner and down the hallway "HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

He runs up behind Dad and manages to wrestle him away long enough for me to break out of his grip. Beck punches him and he falls to the ground, but we can both tell he's not done yet.

"Jade." Beck whispers, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him "Get behind me."

I do as I'm told and step behind my husband as my father begins to regain his footing.

"Look sir," Beck says as sternly as he can "I'm not exactly sure what the hell is wrong with you, but if you think you can just barge into our house and start beating up on my wife-"

"Wife?" He chuckles "You went through with that? Why?"

"Because I love her." He states

"How old are you? 17?" Dad scoffs "Trust me son, just wait. In a few years, you'll love someone else."

"I doubt that."

"Look kid. Don't stick around because of the babies. Babies ruin everything. Jade ruined my marriage with her mother."

"Alright look asshole." I say angrily, pushing past Beck so I'm face to face with my father "First of all, we're nineteen, thank you very much. And we're probably more mature than you, seeing as you showed up to give us a drunk confrontation. That's right Daddy Dearest, I can smell it on your breath. Second,yeah you know what? We didn't come to your wedding. Beck was out of the country, I had just had a baby six weeks premature, and didn't feel like going out. But you couldn't have payed me to go. You know why? Because I _hate_ you. I hate you! It's because of you my relationship with Mom has gone to shit. It's because of you I almost had to raise a baby alone at 17! Thank god for Beck, who knows what would've happened if he hadn't stayed with me! I'm lucky to have _him_, but I sure as hell don't need _you_ anymore!"

Obviously, Dad didn't like my little rant I went on, because he connects his fist with the center of my face, and I fall to the ground.

"MAMA!" A scared voice screams.

I turn my head to see Christopher standing at the end of the hallway, a horrified look on his face.

He looks about ready to burst into tears.

"Chris baby." I tell him as I cover my eye with my hand so he can't see the blood I feel starting to stream down my face "Go play with your cars. I'll be there in a second."

He shakes his head no.

"Christopher." I cry "Go baby please go!"

He runs towards his bedroom, but I can't see if he goes in or not. At least we're out of his vision.

"Get out of here!" Beck yells at my Dad "Now! Before I call the police! You hit Jade twice and you scared my son! Get. Out!"

"I'll leave when I'm ready."

"I said get out!" He repeats and punches him, just like he had hit me seconds prior. "Nobody hurts my family. No one."

My father takes the hint and quickly scurries out the door.

"Yeah." Beck scoffs "Run. Run fast."

* * *

"I hate him." I grumble as Beck hands me an ice pack for my eye "I fucking hate him."

"I hate him too." Beck agrees "But we need to move on from it. Besides, I doubt he'll come around again anytime soon."

"That's right." I smile and kiss his cheek "My big strong man scared him away!"

"Aw." He blushes

"Mama?" Chris whispers, standing at the door to our room

"Hi baby." I smile

"Mama eye." He frowns as he walks towards me, pointing to my black eye

"Yeah Mama hurt her eye." I sigh and lift him onto my lap "I'm okay though."

He leans forward and plants a kiss on the bruised area.

"Booboo all better?" He asks quietly

"Yeah." I smile "It's all better now. That's just the medicine I needed."


	26. Chapter 26

"Daddy!" Chris exclaims as he runs into our room and climbs up onto the bed "Baseball!"'

"Baseball?" Beck asks him, his voice weary with sleep "Chris it's only...it's 9:30 okay fine I guess we can play baseball."

"Yay!" The little boy cheers as he climbs down off the bed and runs out of the room.

"Good Morning." Beck smiles as he rolls over and pecks me on the lips

"Good morning." I mutter into the pillow "I should probably go get him dressed if you're gonna go play baseball..."

"Aw come on we've got a few minutes still." He smirks as we wraps his arms around me and slowly starts kissing my neck.

"Nope!" I jump up "Not when Chris is awake! Come on Beck you know better!"

"Sorry I just can't help myself!" He smirks again "You're beautiful!"

"Well thank you." I laugh and make my way towards the door "But you just promised your son you'd play baseball with him, there's no time for that right now."

I chuckle to myself as I walk across the hall from our room to Christopher's. Beck doesn't get horny often, but when he does, it's especially fun to tease him.

"Okay Monkey. What are we wearing today?" I ask as I open Chris's closet "A baseball shirt for baseball with Daddy?"

"Yeah!" Chris shouts and runs over to me, clutching my leg.

I pull his grey, 'seriously handsome, totally awesome' shirt with the picture of a baseball on it, off the hanger and dress him in it.

"Mama airplane!" Chris smiles, extending his arms up to me once he's dressed

"You wanna do airplane?" I ask him as I pick him up and rest him on hey hip "Okayyy..."

I tuck him under my arm and he spreads his arms out. We run down the hallway to Mia's room, making 'airplane' sounds as we go.

"Wheeeeee!" Chrisother grins as I run

"Mia! Ow! Ouch! Yes that's Daddy's hair good job. Ouch!" I hear Beck say as we approach Mia's room "You _really_ are your mother's daughter. You know that baby girl?"

"Oh she knows it." I smirk as Christopher and I enter the room "Here. I'll trade kids with you."

We both smile as I set Chrostopher down, of course he runs and clings to Beck's leg, and Beck passes Mia to me.

"Come on Daddy!" Chris exclaims, pulling Beck's hand as he walks out of the room "Baseball!"

"I guess I'll see you later?" Beck shrugs as he kisses me quickly as Chris pulls him away

"We'll be out in a minute!" I call after them "Okay baby girl, let's get you dressed. Shall we?"

I take off her pajamas and throw them in the hamper. And after changing her diaper, I dress her in a light blue, navy blue, pink, and white Hawaiian print romper with a matching white sun hat.

"Who's my adorable little baby girl?" I coo as I pick her up "Is it you MiaBug? Is it you?"

I swear, my daughter is the most adorable girl on the planet. I know all parents say that, but at just barely four months old, she's still a spitting image of me, and she's still slightly smaller than most babies, and I think it's adorable.

"Alright let's see here, breakfast for MiaBug." I say as I enter the kitchen and open the fridge "Well baby girl, looks like your options are milk, milk, or milk. Milk? Good choice!"

I pull the premade bottle out of the fridge and shake it. Then begin feeding her as we make our way outside to where Beck and Chris are.

"Way to go bud!" I hear Beck cheer "Keep this up and you'll be playing pro one day."

"Woah Daddy slow down." I laugh "He's 2."

"2 going on 20!" Beck jokes "He's my little slugger."

"Well maybe I want him to be _my_ little slugger!" I fire back

"Share!" Chris insists, running over to me

"Alright Monkey." I smile and ruffle his hair "Mommy and Daddy will share you."

Beck and Christopher play baseball until about lunchtime, when we all move inside to enjoy a box of Go Diego Go Mac and Cheese together, except for Mia, who has another bottle. Then, both kids go down for their afternoon nap, and I collapse on our bed.

"I don't know how you managed to do that by yourself everyday when I was gone." Beck sighs as he lays down next to me

"I have my ways." I murmur "Moms are like that."

"Well I think it's hot." He smiles and slides an arm around my waist

"Beck..." I groan "Really?"

"Please Jade?" He begs "I miss doing this with you. I really do."

"Alright fine." I smirk and roll over to face him, as he slowly starts to unbutton and unzip my jeans.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! **


	27. Chapter 27

"Daddy I try!" Christopher giggles, reaching up to strum the strings on Beck's guitar.

"Alright monkey, be careful though, okay? These are hard to fix if we break them..." He tells the little boy

I smile at the interaction as I kick my shoes off and go to put away the bag of groceries I just bought. While I do so I hear the sounds of plucking guitar strings that sound nothing like anything close to a real song, but probably sound amazing to the two year old.

"Having fun boys?" I ask as I re-enter the living room once all the groceries have been put away

"Look Mama!" Christopher grins and smacks at the guitar strings, causing them to make noise, giggling as he does so

"Good job baby!" I smile and ruffle his hair "Hey, where's Mia?"

"In her swing." Beck points across the room

I walk over to her and pick up the sleeping infant, cradling her in my arms.

"Hey baby girl." I coo "You wanna come chill with Mommy? Daddy and Chris seem to be having fun and I don't wanna interrupt them."

"You're not interrupting." Beck assures me

"We'll be in our room." I wink, giving him the okay to continue playing with Christopher

They need some male bonding time.

I know that Mia is probably asleep for the night, seeing as it's 8:00, but I take her with me anyways, keeping her cradled in the crook of my arm as I lay on the bed, scanning channels on the TV for something to watch.

Life has been pretty uneventful at the Oliver household as of late. Cat, Andre, and Robbie have all returned to school sometime in the past two weeks, and Tori's classes are getting ready to start up again. So it's mainly been just the four of us, with the occasional visit from a grandparent or neighbor.

Mia and I settle on 'American Voice', the nation-wide talent competition for aspiring singers. You know the auditions, competition, and in the end the winner gets a recording contract? Not something I would usually watch, but there's nothing else on. And the auditions are in Bakersfield this week, so maybe I'll recognize someone.

The amount of tone-deaf people in the world, specifically the state of California, amazes me. How could no one have stopped them from completely embarrassing themselves on national television? Only three or four people have actually made it past the judges. I'm just about to change the channel when I hear

"Up Next, from San Francisco, California, we have Cat Valentine!"

"I'm actually from Los Angeles." Cat giggles "I just go to school in Sam Francisco."

"BECK!" I scream "BECK GET IN HERE!"

Mia jolts awake in my arms and begins to fuss.

"Sorry baby girl!" I apologize, lifting her to my shoulder and rubbing her back "Sorry sorry, shhhhh."

"What?" Beck exclaims, running into the room with Christopher on his hip "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Look!" I point at the screen

"Holy shit!" He exclaims again "That's Cat! What show is this?"

"American Voice." I tell him as he sits down on the bed next to me

"AUNT CAT!" Chris giggles and points to the screen

"So Cat, it is Cat right?" One of the judges asks

"Yeah that's me." She smiles into the microphone

"These auditions aren't live are they?" Beck whispers "They're recorded months I'm advance right?"

I nod my head but don't turn my head away from the screen

"Okay Cat." The same judge says "What are you going to sing for us today?"

"I'm going to sing 'Only Girl in the World' by Rihanna" she tells them

"Well let's hear it!"

"Come on Cat..." I mutter under my breath as my friend starts to sing

"_Want you to take me like a thief in the night_

_Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right  
Baby, I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the_-"

"Okay that's enough." The second judge cuts her off

"WHAT?!" I exclaim "She was doing great why'd he stop her!?"

"Calm down babe." Beck tells me, rubbing my arm

"You killed it. I vote yes." The judge tells her

"Yes." Says judge number three

"Congratulations, it's a yes from me too." The final judge smiles.

"She did it!" I gasp reaching for my phone to dial Cat's number "She made it through!"

"She did." Beck chuckles, watching me in amusement.

"Don't kill me!" Cat answers

"I'm going to congratulate you then kill you." I inform her "Congratulations."

"Thanks." She laughs

"Now why didn't you tell me you were auditioning?"

"Cuz, Beck was still gone, and I didn't want you worrying about me either way. Don't be mad, I didn't tell anyone except my brother and my parents."

"So what does this mean then?" I ask her

"Well, they show the auditions for another two weeks, and then they'll show the week where they cut it down from 100 to 15, and then I'll be back in Los Angles for the live competitions."

"You made it to the top 15?" I exclaim

"She made it to the top 15?" Beck whispers

I shoo him away

"Yeah let's just say I wasn't on a family vacation when I went to Orlando this summer." She sighs

"Cat! This is great! I'm so proud of you!" I tell her

"Thanks Jadey, that means a lot."


	28. Chapter 28

"Jade come on!" Beck yells from down the hallway "The limo is gonna be here any minute!"

"Just hang on!" I yell back as I finish applying eyeliner "Jesus, you'd think he thinks I go to Hollywood movie premieres all the time."

"He's just nervous." Tori says flatly from the bed "It's his first time too."

Tonight is the night. The premiere of Beck's movie. There's lots of anticipation and the media has been all over it for weeks. Tori's right, he's nervous, it's not hard to tell. But he'll be fine. He's hot, all the girls will love him. But me? I'm married to the hot guy, everyone will be all over me.

"Christopher doesn't Mommy look pretty?" Beck asks as he enters the room, two year old following closely behind him

"Mommy pretty!" Chris smiles and climbs up on the bed next to Tori, snuggling into her side

"Hey Monkey." She whispers to him and smiles a half smile.

That was the first sign of happiness she's shown all night.

"Tori are you okay?" I ask "You seem down."

"I'm fine." She insists, just like every other time I've asked her

"Alright..." I sigh and turn my attention to my son "Christopher. You're going to behave for Aunt Tori right?"

"Uh huh!"

"And you're going to help with Mia?"

"Uh huh!"

"And you won't make a mess?"

"Uh huh!"

"And you're gonna watch Aunt Cat on TV tonight, right?"

"uh huh!"

"Okay." I smile and kiss the top of his head "I'll see you when you wake up in the morning. Okay? Love you."

"Wuv you too." He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Where's the baby?" I ask Beck

"She's still napping." He tells me

"Alright, well, I guess I'll just see her when we get home then. Tori are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh my god! I'm fine! Stop worrying about me and go have a good time tonight!" She snaps

"Okay okay!" I try to reason with her "We'll see you tonight."

* * *

"BECK OVER HERE!"

"BECK!"

"BECK LOOK THIS WAY!"

"BECK GIVE HER A KISS!"

"BECK WHO'S THE GIRL?"

"COME ON BECK BIG SMILE!"

The red carpet is all paparazzi and cameramen/women screaming and yelling at you. Each of them competing for the best snapshot of you. It makes me nervous, all these people yelling at me. Is this what it's like to be famous? I guess I'll find out soon enough...

Beck can sense I'm not enjoying all the attention, and keeps his arm wrapped around my waist the entire time, providing me with a small sense of security.

We make our way down the red carpet, smiling, posing , and occasionally kissing for the photographers. Eventually towards the middle there's a group of reporters, all waiting to talk to the same person. Beck.

Some of them are nicer than others. They all ask the same questions for the most part, and Beck gives the same answers.

_"What was it like working on this movie?" _

"It was such an amazing experience. Everyone was so professional, but we still managed to have so much fun making it."

_"Is it true you filmed on location in Iceland?" _

"Yes. It was so beautiful, I'd love to go back there one day."

_"How was it working with Brooke Waymoore?" _

"She's such a funny person! Always happy and great to be around. I couldn't have asked for a better co-star."

I stay quiet for the most part, afterall, it's his night not mine. I'm just here for support. But honestly, watching him, the way he acts towards everyone, how calm he stays, I couldn't be more proud of him. He worked so hard for this, and he's finally got it.

The last reporter we talk to, asks some very different questions however.

_"So Beck, who's your date tonight?"_

"This is the love of my life, my lovely wife Jade, we'll be married two years in January."

I blush.

_"Aren't you a little young to be married?" _

"Some might say so yes. But we're happy and that's all that matters tomus, and we don't care what others think."

"_I love the confidence. So Jade, who are you wearing tonight?" _

Who am I wearing? Shit. I don't know...

"I don't know." I admit "I got it from Macy's..."

_"No shame in that. What does it feel like to have all there people fawning over your husband?" _

"It's odd. But I know he's mine. So I don't really worry about it."

"I am yours." He grins and kisses me "Forever and Always."

_"Adorable. You two make a great couple it's easy to tell. Are there any plans for kids in the future?" _

We both shift uncomfortably.

"Actually." Beck tells the reporter "We already have two..."

"Christopher turned two in March and Mia was born a few weeks later."

_"So you two were teen parents?" _

"Yes. But I wouldn't change a thing. I love the way my life has turned out." I tell him

Its not a lie...

The usher I'm charge of keeping the flow going on the carpet begins to move us along and we enter another row of photographers, before finally making our way into the theater and taking our seats next to Brooke and her wife.

"Jade!" She greets me with a hug "So nice to actually finally meet you in person! I'm so sorry about that whole misunderstanding!"

"Don't worry about it." I assure her "I'm over it."

"I really hope you and I can be friends."

"I'd like that." I tell her as the lights start to dim

I sit down next to Beck and lean my head on his shoulder.

He takes my hand and laces our fingers together as the movie begins.

* * *

"Thank you for being my date tonight, Mrs. Oliver." Beck smiles as we walk up the driveway hand in hand

"You're welcome Mr. Oliver." I smile and give him a quick peck on the lips "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks." He blushes as he pushes the door open and goes inside

"Tori?" I whisper

I expect to find her asleep on the pull out sleeper couch in the living room, seeing as it's almost 2:30 a.m. The sleeper couch is all made up and ready, but shes not there.

"Tori?" I call again a little louder this time

"I'm gonna go change." Beck tells me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back towards our bedroom.

"Okay." I nod and start towards Mia's room

Sure enough, Tori is there, standing over the baby's crib, watching her sleep. Her eyes are red and puffy, likes she's been crying.

"Hey." I whisper as I enter

"Hey." She responds with a raspy voice.

"Everything okay?"

She shakes her head no.

"Might I ask what watching my baby sleep has anything to do with it?" I ask her

"Because." She says quietly "I might be having one."


	29. Chapter 29

"Tori what are you talking about?" I ask her

"I'm late..." She whispers, turning to look at Mia again

"Okay...just..." I stutter "Hang on a sec!"

I run down the hallway to the bedroom to talk to Beck. As I change out of my evening gown and into a pair of flannel pajama pants and an old t-shirt I explain to him that Tori is having a 'girl-problem' and that I'm going to stay up and talk to her for a while longer. He just shrugs, probably too tired to care. I kiss him goodnight and return to the living room, where Tori is now sitting on the sleeper couch.

"So..." I say softly, sitting down next to her "You're late...?"

"I missed last month." She tells me "I thought it was just because of all the stress from school starting again and everything...but then I missed again this month and...Andre and I before he went to school we...you know, said goodbye in a...a special way and it all adds up...shit Jade I'm scared!"

"Have you taken a test yet?" I ask

"No...I was hoping if I put it off, I would just get my period and I could convince myself all my worrying was over nothing."

"Have you talked to Andre?"

"No. I don't want to worry him over nothing..." She sighs

"Tori this isn't nothing...this is life altering stuff we're talking about here..."

"I know." A tear slides down her cheek "I don't even know how we would manage if it really is true. We live on opposite sides of the country. I mean, I could always move out there, but our families are here, our whole lives are here. He could come back here, but he's at Juilliard! I don't want him to sacrifice his education for me..."

"You and your baby." I remind her

"God this is so messed up!" She cries and falls backwards onto her back so she's sprawled across the bed.

I honestly don't know what to do in this situation. Usually I'm the one in this situation and she's the one trying to comfort me.

"Look...Tori..." I begin "I know it sucks. I know. And I'm not saying it'll be easy, because it won't be. But you can either see it as a bad thing or a really good thing, that's up to you. But there's no use in worrying about it until you actually know for sure. We can go out and get you a test in the morning."

"I'm so worried though."

"Just...try to sleep okay? I'll put on some Disney movies and pop some popcorn and it'll be just like high school."

* * *

The next morning, Tori heads back to her apartment, and I agree to meet her there after I go get her a test, lord knows I know where to buy them. I bring Christopher, who has been clinging onto my leg practically since the moment he woke up, along with me, while Mia stays home with Beck.

"Kiiiiing!" Chris sings along, more like screams along, to his Disney CD I have playing in my car

Sometimes I'll get halfway to where I'm going before I realize I'm listening to this CD and I don't have either one of my kids in the car.

I look up in the rear view mirror and see my son smiling as he bobs his head along to the music and kicks his legs back and forth as he sits in his car seat. A smile spreads across my face. He's precious.

I helped make that.

"That's right, Chris." I continue to smile "_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_!"

"Good job Mama!" He grins at me and giggles a little

"Chris who's a better singer Mommy or Aunt Cat?" I ask him

"Mama!" He exclaims

"Kiss ass." I mutter to myself as I pull into a parking space in front of the drugstore.

After unbuckling him from his seat, I rest Christopher on my hip and stride across the parking lot. A bell chimes when I open the door, a girl looks up from the counter as I put Christopher down and grab his hand so he stays close.

"Mama candy!" Chris points

"Maybe when we check out if you're a good boy okay?" I tell him

"Okay." He sighs and rests his head against my leg

I smile and ruffle his hair, but as I do so I notice the girl behind the counter is starting at us.

"Can I help you?" I ask, trying my best not to snap in front of my toddler

"You're Jade." She gasps "Jade Oliver."

"Uh huh?" I say questionably

This girl can't be more than 16 or 17 years old

"I saw you and your husband on E! Network last night! At the movie premiere!"

"Oh." Is all I manage to say "Well...I hope you enjoy the movie. It was really good."

I take Christopher's hand again and drag him back to the back of the store where they keep the...feminine products.

"Mama!" Chris tugs at my shorts as I contain plate which test to buy for Tori "Mama look!"

"What is it bud?" I turn to him "Oh monkey put that back please!"

He's holding a box of tampons. The same brand I use. And probably the same box he recognizes from under the sink at home...

"But..."

"No buts Monkey, those aren't for boys okay?" I tell him as I grab a test off the shelf and start walking back towards the front

"Mama wait!" He giggles and chases after me

I smile and start walking in slow motion so he can catch up

"Ima beat you!" He laughs as he speeds ahead of me

"Not if I can help it!" I exclaim and run to catch him

I pick him up and spin him around in circles and he laughs almost uncontrollably as I set the test down on the counter for the girl to ring up. I'm blowing raspberries on his stomach when she says

"That'll be $12.42"

"Add these onto it." I tell her, grabbing a package of M&Ms off the rack of candy next to the register for Christher, who is still in my arms, but trying to catch his breath from his uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Okay...$13.50."

I had her a ten dollar bill and four singles, but tell her to keep the change. She hands me the bag and Christopher and I start towards the door.

"Have a nice day Mrs. Oliver!" She calls after me

"You too!" I say fake-sweetly as I push the door open

But the scene awaiting me on the other side is nothing I could've prepared myself for.

"JADE!"

"JADE SMILE!"

"NO JADE LOOK HERE!"

Photographers, flashbulbs, everywhere!

"Oh my god." I mutter as I run for the car

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Get away from me!" I demand

"HEY KID WHATS YOUR NAME?"

"I'm Chris!" Christopher says proudly

"Christopher baby don't talk to them." I say as I buckle him into his car seat

"COME ON JADE BIG SMILE!"

I say nothing as I climb into the frontseat, slam the door, and start to drive. When we're about three blocks away from the store, I pull over and turn around to face my son.

"You okay back there Monkey?" I ask him

He nods.

"Those guys didn't scare you?" They scared me.

He grins and shakes his head.

Well okay then.

He must get his confidence from his father.

* * *

"This is killing me!" Tori sighs pacing back and forth across her studio apartment

"Relax Tori only...3 more minutes." I tell her as I check the timer on my phone

"Aunt Tori look out!" Chris giggles as he pushes one if his toy cars through her legs "Beep beep!"

I offer her a look that was intended to read 'being a mom isn't so bad you know...' But I'm pretty sure she receives it as only sympathetic.

The timer goes off and a look of panic crosses Tori's face.

"Do you want me to look?" I ask

"No..." She sighs and turns towards the bathroom "No I'll go look."

"Me too!" Chris laughs and clutches into her leg

"No Chris stay by Mommy please." I tell him

"Okay." He sighs and trudges over to me

"oh my god!" I hear Tori gasp

"What is it?" I ask as she re-enters the room "What does it say?"

"It's negative."

"Well that's good right? It's what you wanted."

"It's what 75% of me wanted." She sighs

"Don't worry. Your time will come." I assure her as she sits down next to me "When you're older and married and really ready, it'll happen."

"Thanks." She says "For being there when I needed you."

"Thanks for being there whenever I need you." I tell her

She wipes a tear from her eye and pulls me into a hug

"Me too!" Chris giggles and climbs up into our laps

"Monkey!" I exclaim and wrap my arms tightly around him as we all fall backwards onto Tori's bed in a fit of laughter


	30. Chapter 30

"Aw Mia!" Chris groans as he stares at the pile of blocks that had once been a tower, until his sister had knocked them over

Mia, who is laying on the floor next to him while he plays, giggles and throws a block across the room, oblivious to her brother's disappointment.

"Mama!" Chris groans "Make Mia stop!"

"Monkey, she's just a baby." I sigh, looking up from the laptop that is sitting on the couch between Beck and me "She doesn't get it. Just let her be okay?"

"Okay."

He goes back to playing and I return my attention to the real-estate website Beck and I had been looking at.

Since the incident Chris and I had at the store a while ago, and a few reoccurring ones since, Beck and I decided it might be a good idea for us to...relocate. Not right away of course, but sometime before Mia's first birthday.

We want to stay in the area, seeing as all of our friends, family and basically our entire lives are here. Somewhere in a nice neighborhood, where Chris and Mia can play on the front lawn without being bombarded by paparazzi.

"Hello and welcome back to American Voice!" The familiar announcer voice blares from the television set. "Before the break you heard from Austin Rush and James Sky. Now, let's take a look at our next competitor, Cat Valentine!"

"Aunt Cat!" Chris giggles as he stands up and starts jumping up and down, pointing to the screen where the recap of Cat's week has begun to play.

"Chris baby." I say and pat the spot on the couch next to me

He grins, running over to me and jumping up into my lap.

Cat had miraculously made it to the top four. It didn't surprise me, shes the best one there. And that's not just my bias. I seriously think she could win the whole thing.

If she makes it through this elimination, she gets to come home for the week this week as part of the top three. When I explained this to Christopher, he practically started bouncing off the walls. Sure, he talks to her on skype once or twice a week, but he really misses Aunt Cat, especially since he's old enough now to understand that she's far away.

When the host asks Cat what she thinks will be the best part of getting to possibly return home next week is she tells him that shes not only excited to sleep in her own bed again, but to see her family and friends. Especially her niece and nephew.

"Thats you bud." I smile and nudge Christopher.

"Me?" He grins

"Yeah you!"

"I'm really excited the theme this week is contestant's choice." Cat grins "At first I wasn't sure what I should sing. But I called my two best friends and we were able to pick a song that hopefully, will send me into the next round."

I smile, remembering the four hours I spent on a three way call last Monday night with Cat and Tori trying to help Cat pick a song, as the intro video fades out to the live show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The host smiles "Give it up for Cat Valentine!"

"Yayyyyy!" Beck and I cheer in unison trying to get a reaction out of the kids

Mia looks confused but claps because everyone else is excited

"Go Aunt Cat!" Christopher cheers

"_What you want_

_Baby, I got_

_What you need_

_Do you know I got it?_

_All I'm askin'_

_Is for a little respect when you come home_

_Hey baby when you get home_

_Mister_

_I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
_

_Ain't gonna do you wrong 'cause I don't wanna _

_All I'm askin' _

_Is for a little respect when you come home_

_Baby when you get home _

_Yeah _

_I'm about to give you all of my money_

_And all I'm askin' in return, honey_

_Is to give me my profits_

_When you get home _

_Yeah baby_

_When you get home_

_Yeah_"

"She's killing it!" I admit as I bop my head along to the music

"Would you really expect anything else out of Cat?" Beck chuckles

"_Ooo, your kisses _

_Sweeter than honey _

_And guess what? _

_So is my money _

_All I want you to do for me_

_Is give it to me when you get home _

_Yeah baby_

_Whip it to me _

_When you get home, now _

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
_

_Find out what it means to me_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Take care, TCB_

_Oh sock it to me, sock it to me,_

_sock it to me, sock it to me_

_A little respect sock it to me, sock it to me,_

_sock it to me, sock it to me_

_Whoa, babe _

_A little respect _

_I get tired _

_Keep on tryin' _

_You're runnin' out of foolin'_

_And I ain't lyin'_

_re, re, re, re 'spect_

_When you come home_

_Or you might walk in_

_And find out I'm gone _

_I got to have _

_A little respect_"

"Yes!" I exclaim once Cat hits the final note

Shes got it. She has to go through. Theres no way she won't.

The judges agree with me. All three of them praise her and tell her she's amazing. One comments about how it might've been a little too much, he's booed by the audience. People love her.

"Chris do you think Aunt Cat did good?" I ask my son

He nods excitedly.

"Awesome! Now do you know what time it is now?"

"Bath time." He sighs and hangs his head as he slides off the couch and starts walking towards the bathroom.

I get up to follow him, but Beck stops me.

"Ill get him tonight." He smiles "You can get Mia and wait for the results."

"Thanks." I smile back and give him a quick peck on the lips

"Not a problem." He assures me as he follows Christopher down the hall.

"Okay Mia!" I sigh as I lift Mia up and place her on my hip "Bath time for you too."

She rests her head against my shoulder as we walk into the kitchen and I start filling the sink with water.

She's still too tiny to sit in the real bathtub, so we still give her her baths in the sink.

I undress her, folding up the clothes she had on and tossing her diaper in the trash and then place her in the lukewarm bubble filled water. She chews on a rubber duck and splashes the surface of the water while I wash what little hair she has with baby shampoo.

"MiaBug." I coo

She turns her head and smiles up at me. My heart melts.

"Yay you recognize your name!" I smile as I lift her out and wrap her in a fluffy towel

Again, she rests her head on my shoulder as we walk to her bedroom so I can dress her, a sign that she's almost ready to go to sleep.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, Mia, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine a__way_" I sing quietly to her as I lay her down on the changing table and put her diaper on.

She smiles at me and waves a fist around in the air.

She's absolutely precious.

Once she's dressed in a pair of purple footie pajamas, I carry her back to the living room and sit on the couch with her. She rests her head on my chest and it's not hard to tell she's getting sleepy.

I pull out my phone and begin texting the number '3' over and over and over again to the American Voice voting line. Since Cat went third in the line up tonight, 3 is her number. The voting closes in 10 minutes so they have time to talky the votes before 8:55 when they announce who's going home tonight.

I've got the science of this show down to a tee, since I've been watching it so much. It's on from 7-9. The first hour to hour and fifteen is the actual competition when the contestants sing. Next there's about 45 minutes of musical performances either from different artists, or sometimes the contestants will do group collaborations, while America votes. Then at the end of the show, they announce who's safe and who's not.

"I'M CLEAN!" Chris announces as he comes running into the room, wearing his favorite pair of monkey pajamas and clutching Rocky, followed closely behind by Beck.

Mia jumps a bit, but then puts her head back on my chest again.

"Shhh Christopher. Mia is falling asleep." I tell him

"Sorry." he apologizes, as he sits down to continue playing with his blocks

"Aw you getting sleepy baby girl?" Beck whispers, leaning down to kiss the top of her head

"Will you go get one of her bottles, please?" I ask him

"Yeah of course."

He gets up and returns in less than a minute with a fresh bottle.

I cradle Mia in my left arm and hold the bottle in my right as Beck sits down, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.

The last musical guest finishes and the host walks back on screen.

"Thanks so much guys!" He thanks the musicians "Now, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for! Austin, Cat, Kayla, James, come on out here."

The remaining four contestants walk out on stage and stand next to the host.

"The contestant who received the highest amount of your votes and is moving on to the final three is..." He pauses for effect "Austin Rush!"

Austin raises both his arms and looks incredibly relieved as he walks over to sit on the couch at the side of the stage.

"She's in the bottom three!?" I gasp

Cat hasn't been in the bottom three ever.

"In her defense there were only four contestants." Beck reminds me "She's probably in second."

But Beck is wrong, the number two slot belongs to James, and he's now also sitting on the couch with Austin.

A spotlight is lowered on Kayla and Cat, who are now holding hands. Their faces look frantic. And when asked who they think is going through, they both say "her" and gesture to the other in unison.

"Well. Only one of these lovely ladies can continue on to the final three. This is the worst part of my job. The girl who received the least amount of votes, and will be going home tonight is..." The host sighs "Kayla Rose..."

"Yeah!" Beck exclaims as pumps his fist

It takes everything in me not to jump up and start screaming. If I wasn't holding a now sleeping baby, I probably would've.

Kayla's face drops and a look of shock crosses Cat's face. She turns to give Kayla a hug then walks to join Austin and James, who are standing waiting for her with open arms.

"Christopher! Aunt Cat is gonna come visit us!" I smile

"Yay!" Christopher exclaim and gets up to dance along to the music that plays with the show' sending credits.

* * *

**Be sure to check out my profile. I finally put some stuff on there and I think you guys will be happy with it. But just a heads up, some of the links like to "disappear" and might not show up, if a link isn't there and you want it, PM me and I'll send it to you. **


	31. Chapter 31

**I would just like to start off by apologizing for the lack of updates! My brother dropped my iPad and the screen cracked, and the touch screen stopped working. And I keep all my writing stored on there so I and to wait for the replacement to come I'm so I could transfer all my data onto it. On the bright side, in the process of transferring the data, a few more "Ruby" chapters surfaced. So when I find some free time (lol what's that!? I've never heard of such a luxury!), I'll get those posted!**

* * *

Christopher is in his room playing with his trains when the doorbell rings a few days later.

I had just finished changing Mia's diaper in her room, so I'm able to quickly pick her up and rest her on my hip and answer the door quickly.

When I open the door, I'm greeted by Cat's grinning face.

"Jadey!" She exclaims and practically knocks me over "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Cat." I smile, hugging her back with my free hand that isn't being used to support Mia "Come on in."

She steps through the door and is followed by a camera man and a tech person carrying a boom mic.

The camera crew that's supposed to follow her around this week to document her 'American Voice Homecoming'.

"Christopher baby can you come here please?" I call to my son

"Yeah Mama?' He asks appearing at the end of the hallway

"MONKEY!" Cat exclaims kneeling down and opening her arms

"AUNT CAT!" He screams and comes running towards her

She wraps her arms around him as she picks him up and spins him around in circles, both of them giggling the entire time.

"I missed you little boy!" She smiles

"I saw you on TV!" He says proudly

I smile at the exchange between my best friend and my son.

Cat stays for the rest of the day, running around outside with Christopher and playing with Mia. Her camera crew leaves around 3. Which I am thankful for, because my kids are already in the spotlight enough. Seeing as paparazzi follow us almost every time we go out now.

"So..." I sigh later that night as we sit in the grass, Mia in Cat's lap, the three of us watching Beck and Chris play baseball "The final three..."

"Oh Jadey can we please not?" She begs "The past 12 weeks of my life have revolved around nothing but that show."

"Cat. You're famous now. Don't you get that?" I laugh "Win or loose. You're a household name!"

"So are you!" She reminds me "Every single teenage girl in America right now wants to be _Jade Oliver_!"

"Because I'm married to Beck and they're all obsessed with him! Not because of anything I did!"

"Bull shit!" Cat laughs, covering Mia's ears "You're beautiful and you know it!"

"You're prettier!" I tell her

"I'M THE PRETTIEST!" Beck yells from across the yard

"SHUT UP BECK!" Tori yells back to him as she approaches us from the street where she parked her car "Hey guys. What's up?"

"We're arguing over who's the most insecure about being famous." I laugh

"Well that must be nice." Tori rolls her eyes as she tries to take Mia from Cat

"No! My baby!" Cat pouts and turns away from Tori "I haven't seen her in months!"

"Please stop fighting over my child." I beg "You'll scar her for life."

"I'm pretty sure the fact that we're arguing over who gets to give her all of our love and affection will do the opposite of scaring her..."

* * *

"Promise me you'll put them in these when they watch?" Cat begs as she pulls two shirts out of her bag and hands them to me.

One is a blue shirt that has a monkey with outstretched arms on it and says 'I Love My Aunt This Much!' And the other is a pale red onesie that says 'Auntie's BFF' on it.

"Oh Cat these are adorable!" I tell her "Of course they'll wear them!"

"Thanks! They can be like my good luck charms!" She smiles as she pulls me into a hug "I wish I could take you all with me!"

"I wish we could come too." I hug her back "And you don't need good luck charms! You'll do great!"

"Thanks Jadey." She smiles as she turns to leave

"Hey Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"Give 'em hell!"

"Will do!" She winks

"Aunt Cat! No!" Christopher begs as he climbs to his godmother's leg. "Stay!"

"Oh Monkey!" She sighs, kneeling down to his level "I wish I could, but I have to go back to my show so I can be on TV tomorrow!"

"Stay!" He begs her again

"I can't." she tells him "but don't worry. You'll see me on TV tomorrow. I promise!"

"I see you here!"

"I'll tell you what." she reasons with him "Tomorrow, when you see me on TV, I promise I'll wave to you, say hi, and blow you a kiss. Okay?"

"Okay." He frowns.

* * *

**Sorry this is super short! But I have so much homework and not so much time to do it...**


	32. Chapter 32

"Yay yay yay!" Christopher cheers as he jumps up and down on the couch

"Christopher." I say sternly as I enter the living room from the kitchen with his sippy cup "Couches are for butts not for jumping."

"Sorry Mama." He giggles sitting down and taking the cup from me

"Mhm?" I raise an eyebrow at him, he's not sorry at all, I can tell.

He and Mia are wearing the new outfits Cat gave them. Mia has no clue idea what's going on, not that I expect her to. Christopher knows that he gets to watch Aunt Cat on TV again, but that this time it's going to be extra special. Because this time, Aunt Tori is coming over to watch her with us and we're going to eat pizza, and it's one of the rare occasions when Mommy and Daddy will let him drink Sprite if he's good.

"Hey hey hey!" Tori greets us as she steps through the door

"Hi Aunt Tori!" I say as I pick Mia up off her blanket.

She reached a big milestone today, she can roll over by herself now!

"Hiiiii!" Christopher smiles

"Hi Monkey! Are you excited to watch Aunt Cat win?" She asks him

"Yeah!" He bounces

"Christopher Zachary! What did I just tell you?" I scold

"No bounce." He frowns

"Sorry Jade that was my bad." Tori apologizes "I got him worked up."

"He should still know better." I give my son a disappointed look "Come on Chris. Let's take a picture for Aunt Cat."

I place Mia on his lap and step back to take a picture.

"Ready?" I ask "Smile!"

Christopher smiles from ear to ear, but Mia looks confused and distracted.

"Mia!" I coo "MiaBug! Look at Mommy!"

"Smile Mia!" Chris tries to convince her

"Mia look here!" Tori says from behind me, and starts rolling her tongue, a noise sure to catch the baby's attention.

"Smile Bug!" I say again

Eventually, I get Mia to flash a gummy smile at the camera and we snap the picture. I send it to Cat along with the message:

_Your cheering section! Knock em dead tonight! Can't wait! XO_

"Mia do you wanna show Aunt Tori your new trick?" I ask as I lift the baby off her brother's lap and place her on her back on a blanket that's been spread out on the floor.

"Oh ya! I want to see!" Tori squeals

I shake one of her favorite rattles next to her head, out of her field of vision, and eventually she rolls over to grab it from me

"Yay!" Tori and I cheer in unison, earning a grin from the baby.

"Good job Mia!" Christopher smiles

"Pizza's here!" Beck announces

"Hi Daddy!" I smile as he leans down to kiss me

"Hello family!" He smiles back "And Tori."

"Hi Beck." She laughs "Come on! Turn the TV on it's about to start!"

I grab the remote off the end table next to the couch and switch the TV to the right channel just as the show's opening credits start to play.

"Couldn't have planned that better if we tried." Beck points out as he walks into the living room with a stack of paper plates and three cans of Coke. One for me, him, and Tori.

"Hello and welcome to the finale of American Voice!" The host smiles as we distribute paper plates and grab slices of pizza from the box on the floor "Let recap shall we?"

Footage from the last twelve weeks of competition flash across the screen, focusing mainly on the final three.

"Mamaaaaa!" Chris whines

"Just a second, Christopher!" I sigh as I cut his pizza into pieces "If your behavior doesn't improve you'll go to bed before the show is over. Understand?"

"Yeah." He frowns as I had him the plate and fork.

"Calm down babe, it's fine." Beck assures me as he rubs my arm from behind

"I know. I'm just nervous for her is all."

He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me backwards towards him. I sit between his legs and we both start eating.

"Hey Jade look!" Tori laughs

She has a bit of pizza sauce on her pinky. She sticks it in Mia's mouth, who is now sitting on her godmother's lap. The baby makes an odd face, but them smiles and opens her mouth as if to ask for more.

"So she likes pizza?" I smirk

"Pizza sauce." Beck corrects me.

The credits end.

"For those of you who are just tuning in, allow me to explain how the finale is going to work tonight." The host smiles "Cat, James, and Austin are going to sing for your votes. The polls will close at 7:45 and we'll announce which of the three is out. Next, the final two will sing a duet, as well as a song of their own. Then the polls will open again while some of our musical guests perform, and we'll announce at the end of the night who's American Voice Season 5 Champion, and who will just be runner up."

"No pressure." I mutter

"Oh stop, it'll be fine." Beck assures me.

"Ladies first! First up is Cat Valentine!"

The room is full of 'woo's and 'yay's! I already know what sing Cat is going to sing, so does Tori, we planned it out the night before she left to go back to the show. Bits of the conversation are shown in her pre-performance video montage. We're sitting in Tori's apartment discussing it, eating popcorn, and sipping sodas out of glass bottles. There's also clips of us playing with Chris and Mia, and beck makes a few appearances as well. So does the picture of Chris and Mia I just sent to Cat. Gotta love modern technology.

"Mama!" Chris gasps and points at the TV

"Yeah we're on TV." I chuckle

The country is probably going insane right now, seeing as they just found out Jade Oliver, wife of über hot actor Beck Oliver, is best friends with American Voice finalist, Cat Valentine!

Eyeroll.

"What's the first theme?" Beck asks

"Crowdpleasers." I tell him "And then the final two sing the song they'll release as their first single if they win."

The song choice is a risky one, but if she nails it, she's in the final two for sure.

Cat's video montage ends and the stage is dark. Then a single spotlight is turned on, and she appears underneath it as the music starts to play.

"I'd just like to make a shoutout to my nephew, Christopher." She smiles and blows a kiss to the cameras, just like she promised "Hey little buddy, I miss you lots!"

Chris gasps and smiles at me, because he knows Aunt Cat kept her promise. I can't help but grin as Cat starts to sing.

"_It's not a silly little moment,_

_It's not the storm before the calm._

_This is the deep and dying breath of_

_This love that we've been working __on_"

"It's a string start." Tori points out "She's doing good."

"A strong start won't mean anything if she doesn't nail the chorus.." I say flatly and continue to stare at the screen

"_Can't seem to hold you like I want to_

_So I can feel you in my arms._

_Nobody's gonna come and save you,_

_We pulled too many false alar__ms._"

"Come on, Cat." I whisper as the chorus begins

"_We're going down_

_And you can see it too._

_We're going down,_

_And you know that we're doomed._

_My dear,_

_We're slow dancing in a burning r__oom_."

"She's got it!" I smile and lean back into Beck again.

Theres no way she doesn't make it through. Just based on the first verse and chorus.

"_You were the one I always dreamed of,_

_I was the one you tried to draw._

_How dare you say it's nothing to me?_

_Baby, you're the only light I ever saw._

_I'll make the most of all the sadness,_

_You'll be a bitch because you can._

_You try to hit me just to hurt me_

_So you leave me feeling dirty_

_Because you can't understand._

_We're going down,_

_And you can see it too._

_We're going down,_

_And you know that we're doomed._

_My dear,_

_We're slow dancing in a burning room._

_Go cry about it - why don't you?_

_My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room,_

_Burning room,_

_Burning room,_

_Burning room,_

_Burning room._

_Don't you think we oughta know by now?_

_Don't you think we __shoulda learned somehow?_"

"YAYYYY!" Chris cheers as Beck, Tori and I begin to clap

"Did you like that song Chris?" I ask

He nods.

Yeah he better, I used to sing that song to him when he was a baby.

Beck, Tori and I all pull our phones out and begin to text Cat's new number, '1', to the show's hotline over and over again, when an idea crosses my mind.

"Beck. Give me your phone!" I demand

"Why?" He asks as he unlocks it and hands it to me

"Just trust me." I say as I open the twitter app and start to type

BeckJOliver: Hey everyone, be sure to vote for my friend CaterinaValentine on American Voice tonight! #teamCat

I hand his phone back and he just stares at me waiting for an explanation.

"You're a semi-famous person." I tell him "They'll do whatever you ask them to. Especially those crazy teenage girls trying to replace me."

"No one can replace you." He smirks and leans in to kiss me

"I know." I smile when we break away.

James goes next, he sings a mediocre version of Green Day's American Idiot. It wasn't terrible, but depending on how Austin does, James could be heading home. Austin sings Country Girl, by Luke Bryan, which has all the girls in audience swooning over him. Then the host gives the warning that polls are about to close and the show cuts to it's second commercial break.


	33. Chapter 33

"Hello! And welcome back to American Voice!" The host smiles "Before the break, we heard from your three finalists, Cat, James and Austin! Unfortunately, only two can continue on to the second part of tonight's show. Dim the lights, let's get to it."

James and Austin stand on either side of Cat and they all hold hands. Cat looks like she's about to throw up.

"Cat, you took a risk and sang a ballad for your showstopper. James, you went the rock and roll route, and Austin you showed us how to party country style...Time to see who America picked to be the top two..." The host opens the envelope "The singer who received the least amount of votes and whose journey ends here is...James Sky!"

"Oh thank god!" I cry out

The three competitors share a hug and James joins the host to watch his video montage, while Austin and Cat head backstage to prepare for their duet.

"Is Aunt Cat gonna sing 'gain?" Chris asks

"Yes she is, monkey!" I smile

"Pop?" He looks anxious

I told him this morning if Aunt Cat gets to sing twice then he can have Sprite.

"Sure bud you can have some pop." Beck chuckles as he gets up and heads into the kitchen, grabbing Chris's sippy cup on the way

"Just sprite!" I yell after him "Nothing with caffeine!"

"I know!" He yells back

"Yay!" Chris cheers when his dad returns with his cup full of carbonated beverage.

"Jade did she tell you what the duet was gonna be?" Tori asks

"No." I shake my head "I think the judges were gonna get to pick based on which two competitors made it through. They've only got like 15 minutes to figure out the harmonies..."

"Even I know that's intense." Beck laughs, sitting down again, this time on the couch next to Chris.

Chris leans his head against Beck's side and continues to drink from his cup.

"Sleepy Monkey?" I ask

He shakes his head.

"If you say so..." I laugh

Mia begins to fuss

"Aw MiaBug, what's the matter?" Tori coos

"She's probably hungry." I shrug and get up to retrieve a bottle

When I come back, the show is returning from commercial and Cat and Austin are standing on stage. I hand the bottle to Tori along with a burp rag.

"Our finalists have been working very hard backstage during commercial break on their duet." The host says "Now, singing their judges choice duet, give it yo for Cat and Austin!"

*(Cat is _italics_ and Austin is **bold _and then when they sing together it'll be this_)***

"**Livin' my life in a slow hell**

**Different girl every night at the hotel**

**I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days**

**Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky**

**Wish I had a good girl to miss me**

**Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways**

**_I put your picture away_**

**_Sat down and cried today_**

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her**

**_I put your picture away, sat down and cried today_**

**I can't look at you, while I'm lyin n****ext to her**"

"_I called you last night in the hotel_

_Everyone knows but they wont tell_

_But their half hearted smiles tell me_

_Somethin' just ain't right_

_I been waitin' on you for a long time_

_Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine_

_I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights_

_**I put your picture away**_

_**I wonder where you been**_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_

_**I put your picture away**_

_**I wonder where you been**_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_

_I saw ya yesterday with __an old friend_"

"**It was the same ole same "how have you been"**"

"**_Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey_**"

"**You reminded me of brighter days**"

"_I hoped you were comin' home to stay_

_I was headed to churc__h_"

"**I was off to drink you away**"

"_**I thought about you for a long time**_

_**Can't seem to get you off my mind**_

_**I can't understand why we're living life this way**_

_**I found your picture today**_

_**I swear I'll change my ways**_

_**I just called to say I want you to come back home**_

_**I found your picture today**_

_**I swear I'll change my ways**_

_**I just called to say I want you to come back home**_

_**I just called to say, I love you come **__**back home**_"

"Wow. They dug into the archives for that one huh?" Beck chuckles

"Oh stop its not that old." I laugh as we clap.

"Yeah that was from the early 2000's" Tori says

"I just haven't heard it in a while is all I'm sayin." Beck shrugs

"I liked it." Chris says quietly

He's getting tired I can tell, Mia fell asleep during that performance while Tori was feeding her.

"I'm glad you liked it buddy." I smile

* * *

"Here to give her last performance on American Voice, give it up, for Cat Valentine!"

I'm not watching, only listening, because I'm too busy texting my vote over and over again to look up. The sing Cat sings is going to be her first single, I know she wont choose an original, because she's too self circuits about her writing, but I hope her sing choice was wise.

" _Do you love me _

_As much as I love you, yeah_

_Would you hurt me, baby?_

_Could you do that to me, yeah?_

_Would you lie to me, baby?_

_'Cause the truth hurts so much more_

_Would you do the things that drive me crazy?_

_Leave my heart still at the door?_

_Oh, I can't help it, I'm just selfish_

_There's no way that I could share you_

_That would break my heart to pieces_

_Honestly the truth is..._

_If I could just die in your arms_

_I wouldn't mind_

_'Cause every time you touch me_

_I just die in your arms_

_Oooh, it feels so right_

_So baby, baby, please don't stop, boy_

_Mhmm, uh-huh, yeah, yeah, alright  
_

_Ooh, baby, I know loving you ain't easy_

_But sure is worth a try_

_Ooh, if there is a reason to call me a fool_

_'Cause I love too hard_

_Are there any rules, baby?_

_If this a lesson_

_Baby, teach me to behave_

_Just tell me what I gotta do_

_Just to stay right next to you, you, you_

_Oh, I can't help it, I'm just selfish_

_There's no way that I could share you_

_That would break my heart to pieces_

_Honestly the truth is..._

_If I could just die in your arms_

_I wouldn't mind_

_'Cause every time you touch me_

_I just die in your arms_

_Oooh, it feels so right_

_So, baby, baby, please don't stop, boy_

_Basically I'm saying here_

_I can't live without my baby_

_Loving you is so damn easy for me, yeah_

_Ain't no need for contemplating_

_Promise you won't keep me waiting_

_Tell me, baby, I'm all that you need_

_If I could just die in your arms_

_I wouldn't mind_

_'Cause every time you touch me_

_I just die in your arms_

_Oooh, it feels so right_

_So, baby, baby, please don't stop, boy_

_If I could die in your arms_

_I'm a make you believe, boy_

_That I wouldn't mind, no_

_Eh, eh, eh, oh_

_Don't stop baby, no _

_It's what you __do to me, yeah_!"

Sparks fly from the tip of the stage as Cat stands in her ending pose. It was good. But so was Austin's song. It's going to be close. I just hope Cat comes out on top.

* * *

"The results are in! It's the moment you've all been waiting for!" The judge smiles "Cue the music...let's do this."

"I can't take this." I whisper

I'm sitting on the couch now in between Tori and Beck, Christopher asleep on my lap. We had out Mia to bed almost an hour ago.

"Austin, you sang Train's 50 Ways to Say Goodbye. Cat, you put your own twist on Justin Bieber's Die In Your Arms. America has voted and the results are in...The season five champion of American Voice is..."

I take a deep breath and hope for the best. Not that we really need luck, everyone loves Cat.

"AUSTIN RUSH!"

"WHAT!?" I scream

Christopher jolts awake on my lap

"Sorry baby, sorry." I whisper and kiss the top of his head "God I can't believe this!"

"She had it in the bag. What the hell happened?" Tori gasps

"These shows are funny like that." Beck shakes his head "This sucks."

"Yeah." I agree as I stand up to take Christoper to bed. "Yeah it does..."


	34. Chapter 34

"Jadeeyyyyy!" Cat practically screams into the phone "You'll never gonna believe what happened to me!"

"You're not the least bit upset about losing?" I ask, amazed at the happiness in her voice

"Would you be upset if you just got signed to Columbia Records?!" She shrieks

"Holy shit no way!" I exclaim

"What?" Beck asks

"What's going on?" Tori adds

"Cat got signed to Columbia!" I whisper "Cat? I'm putting you in speaker so you can talk to Tori and Beck too, okay?"

"Kk!" She says "Hi guys!"

"Hey Cat! Congrats!" Beck smiles and slips an arm around my waist

"Cat I'm so proud of you!" I add

"When do you start working with them?" Tori asks

"They want to start right away! They said they've had their eye in me all season and they we're actually hoping I would lose so they could snag me! How cool is that?"

"Looks like you'll be going to school online like Jade, huh?" Beck chuckles

"Yeah I guess so." She giggles "But who cares!? I just signed with Columbia!"

* * *

It's impossible to go anywhere without being attacked by paparazzi now. If they're not following Beck they're following me, if they're not following me they're following Cat. Even Tori is being stopped by reporters trying to get the 'inside scoop'. They know where we live, where we shop, where we like to eat. It's ridiculous, and scary. It's ridiculously scary.

The sooner we move, the better.

Beck and I found a four bedroom in the Hollywood Hills. There's three bathrooms, an office, and a swimming pool. It's in a private gated community so the paparazzi won't be allowed in, and my children will be able to live somewhat normal lives.

Mia is too little to even know anything is going to change, but Christopher is upset about leaving. Even though we've explained to him that he'll still have all the same toys and all the same stuff, he still seems upset. Which to me makes sense, any part of his life that he can actually remember was here in this house.

* * *

"Ready bud?" I ask my son as I lift him out of his car seat and rest him on my hip

"Mama where we goin?" He asks

"We're gonna go see... A friend of Mommy's." I tell him as I pull open the door to the baby boutique.

The bell on the door chimes and I hear an all too familiar voice

"Be right with you!" It calls

I wince as I think back to the last and only time I was here.

_***flashback***_

_"Well surely you're giving it up for adoption!" She states._

_What._

_"No." I say uncomfortably "We're keeping him."_

_"We? Oh sweetheart. Please don't tell me you seriously think it's Dad is going to stick around? Those teen father never do."_

_"Actually," Tori says, sensing I'm getting pissed off "20% of teen dads actually marry their baby's mom."_

_"See? The odds aren't in you're favor here." She sighs_

_"I actually meant it to say that there is some chance..." Tori tries to add, but the woman cuts her off._

_"It would have a much happier life if you gave it up for adoption."_

_"Please!" I snap at her, I can feel tears welling up in my eyes "Stop referring to my son as it! He is a person, not an object. And what makes you think you can talk to me this way about my baby!?"_

_"Because you are a child, even if you are having one!" She exclaims "And if you were irresponsible enough to get pregnant at such a young age then you most defintely are too irresponsibe to raise a child! Think of him! Having teenagers for parents ruins any chance he has at a future!"_

_I want to fire something nasty back at her, but tears are already streaming down my face and I'm afraid opening my mouth will only make things worse._

_"How dare you talk to her that way," Tori says astonished "If you think we're buying anything here now, you're crazy! Cat? Come on let's go!"_

_Cat, who had been watching from afar, rushes over to us and we exit the store._

_"YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE!" She yells after us._

_***end flashback* **_

"Hello?" The woman appears behind the counter

She's still here. Still the owner. Nancy.

"Hey." Is all I say to her "Remember me?"

"Vaguely, you'll have to help me out here dear...I'm getting rather old..."

"My name is Jade..." I begin

"You're Jade Oliver!" The woman grins, as if something has just clicked "Oh my granddaughter absolutely adores your husband!"

"Everybody does..." I mutter to myself

"What?"

"Nothing! Anyway...yes. I'm Jade Oliver. But the last time you saw me I was Jade West. I came in here three years ago today, with my two best friends, trying to find some stuff for this little guy here."

I set Christopher down next to me, because to be quite honest, he's getting a little big for me to be holding him all the time.

"I was seventeen, my parents had kicked me out, I was vulnerable. And all you did, was yell at me, and tell me I was ruining my life, that I was ruining his father's, and most hurtful of all, that I was ruining _his_. Well, as you can probably tell from reading ANY magazine, I didn't ruin his father's life, he's a pretty happy kid..." Christopher flashes her a giant grin "And I'm pretty happy with my life too."

"Well I..."

I cut her off

"No! I don't care! Can't you see? I didn't fall into the stereotype! We're happily married, he's successful, I'm going to school, we're happy! So I would just like to say...Earmuffs Christopher..." Christopher follows my command and places his hands over his ears so he can't hear anything "So I would just like to say fuck you! Because you made me feel terrible forever! And you we're wrong!"

I pick Chris up again and start towards the door, but I stop myself just before we leave.

"And I'm sure your granddaughter would be more than thrilled about how you bullied Beck Oliver's wife!"

I exit the store, slamming the door behind us.

"Thanks for comin bud." I smile at Chris "We sure showed her, didn't we?"

"Yeah!" He smiles and holds up his hand

I high-five him and we continue walking towards the car.

* * *

"Found another one!" Beck sighs as he walks through the door and drops a tabloid magazine on my lap

"Hey! Watch the baby!" I warn him, referring to Mia, who's on my lap as well

"Sorry Princess." He apologizes, leaning down and kissing the top of her head "I didn't see you there. Here come to Daddy."

He reaches down and picks her up, resting her on his hip.

"Let's go see what Monkey's up to!" He coos and turns and walks down the hall.

I pick up the magazine and see the headline reads: _Baby Number Three for Beck & Jade?_

"This should be good." I chuckle to myself as I flip through to find the story.

_Jade Oliver, wife of Beck Oliver (star of this fall's hottest movie, Gone For Good), as well as best friend to American Voice season five runner up, Cat Valentine, was seen at Johnson's Food and Drug three weeks ago with the couple's son, Christopher (age 2). What was Jade buying you ask? A pregnancy test! That's right! According to Samantha Fischer, the teenage employee who rung up Jade's purchases, the young hollywood wife came in and bought a rite-brand pregnancy test, along with a package of candy for her son. She was also seen at Bundles Of Joy Baby Boutique in west hollywood earlier this week. _

_Does this mean another baby for Beck and Jade? More than likely! The couple, aged 20 (Beck) and 19 (Jade) already have two children. Christopher, mentioned above, and Amelia, who is now seven months old. Both are absolutely adorable and can be seen as the subject of most of their father's tweets. But is the couple ready for another? They're so young! Of course it's only a test. So there's a chance it could still be a false alarm. We'll just have to wait and see! _

There' s pictures of Christopher and I walking in and out of the store, a picture of Beck and I at his movie premiere, as well as a few pictures of Chris and Mia that Beck has tweeted.

I find the whole thing quite amusing to be honest. Reporters who have nothing better to do than to make up stories about celebrities, or in this case celebrities and their families.

I'm not pregnant, I was just helping out a friend who was having a pregnancy scare. If this kind of thing didn't happen to people all the time, I'd probably make a public scene yelling at the paparazzi who took these pictures. But this happens to women in Hollywood all the time. So I think I'll just let it slide.


	35. Chapter 35

"Christopher. Please!" Beck pleads with the two and a half year old "It's time to go!"

"No! I stay here!" He pouts and runs back into his room

I'm in the living room, finishing up packing the last of the boxes. Tori sits on the floor with Mia, who can sit up now and is currently working on crawling, keeping her entertained.

All that's left for me to pack now are the photo albums we kept on a shelf in the living room. I smile as I take them down one by one and place them in in the cardboard box at my feet. Our wedding album, one full of random family pictures (including the ones Tori took in high school when we first had Chris), Christopher's baby album, and Mia's. I flip through Mia's, there aren't that many in there yet, because Mia isn't that old yet, but the I treasure the ones that _are_ in there.

Me holding the first ultrasound picture, and another of Beck and I holding the picture together and kissing

Tori, Chris and I cleaning out the spare bedroom the night Beck came home late and found us dancing to Lady Antebellum

Chris sitting in his double stroller grinning ear to ear after we told him he was going to be a big brother.

Me with my shirt rolled up, holding a sign that says '20 Weeks...It's a girl!'

The walls of the spare bedroom after Chris decided to 'redecorate'

The finished nursery

Her last ultrasound

When she was first born, crying and all covered in blood and other gunk

Me holding her for the first time, Beck holding her for the first time

Me holding her, Beck sitting next to me with an arm around my shoulders

Christopher, holding her, wearing his big brother t-shirt and smiling like he's hot shit

Me sitting in my hospital bed holding Chris, while Beck holds her, our first family picture

With Tori

With Beck and Chris the morning he left for Iceland

The first time she met Cat

Tori holding her and Robbie standing behind them smiling down at her, her godparents

Many more of her aunts and uncles cuddling both her and her brother

Various pictures from the lake

When Cat painted her toenails

And a few others

I smile and put the light purple album in the box, then close it and take it out and place it in the back of my car and close the trunk.

Because we're both rather famous now, Beck and I decided to move ourselves instead of hiring a company, since I don't actually trust anyone besides people I know not to steal any of our things and sell them on eBay. Between his truck, my car, and a truck from his Dad's company, we we're able to fit most of our things, except our children, who will be riding to the new house in Aunt Tori's car.

As I walk back inside to take one last look around, I pass Beck who is caring a kicking and screaming Christopher out to Tori's car.

"No!" He screams "Daddy no I stay!"

"No bud." Beck explains to him again "It's time to go to the new house with the pool!"

"No I stay!"

Back inside, Tori is walking Mia around one last time.

"Say bye bye house!" She coos and waves the baby's hand "Bye bye!"

"You ready to go?" I ask her

"Yup! We were just saying bye and now we're gonna go get in the car!" Tori smiles

"See you there baby girl." I kiss the top of Mia's head, and then they leave.

I make one last lap around the small townhouse. Mia's room, the kitchen, the basement we never even used, Christopher's bright blue room, Beck's and my room, and I find myself standing in the living room again.

"Hey." Beck says entering behind me "Ready?"

"Yeah just...gimme a sec." I tell him

He walks up behind me and slides his arms around my waist.

"You alright?" He asks

"I just can't believe we're leaving." I whisper "I mean, I know we we're only here for like a year and a half, but the place kinda grew on me. It's so hard to picture anyone else living here."

"We knew it was only temporary when we moved in." He reminds me

"I know. There's just so many memories here." I sigh

"And they're great memories." He kisses my temple "But now it's time for another family to move in here and make some of their own..."


	36. Chapter 36

"Beck! Be careful!" I warn

Him and his Dad are carrying one of our couches through the door to the new house, knocking over almost everything in their path over in the process.

"Babe." he assures me "We've got it, it's fine."

We decided to keep most of our old furniture. Its all not that much older than Chris, and there's nothing wrong with it. Just because we have a little extra money now doesn't mean we have to blow it, we could use it on much more useful things.

Beck and his father continue to make me nervous, so I head upstairs to start unpacking things in the kid's rooms.

Upstairs.

It's weird to say. I haven't lived anywhere with an 'upstairs' since I lived with my parents. The townhouse was only one level, and while it did have a basement, I couldn't tell you what it looks like, because I never went down there. And the RV, well, the RV is the RV.

Everything in the house is so spread out now, we wont be on top of each other anymore. Not that it was bad before, because both kids aren't even school age yet, but it will be better for when they're older.

"MAMA WATCH OUT!" Chris yells as he runs past me once I reach the top of the stairs

And maybe even now when they're still little.

"Monkey!" I laugh as he turns around at the end of the hallway and comes running back

"Hiiiiii!" He continues to yell as he runs

I kneel down, open my arms, and he runs straight into them.

"What on earth are you doing?" I smile and kiss the top of his head

"Runnin." He giggles into my shoulder "It's so big!"

"So the new house isn't so bad?" I ask

He shakes his head.

I knew he'd come around.

"You wanna come help me unpack some stuff in your room?"

"No! I play more!" He insists

The little boy breaks away from my arms and takes off running again, disappearing around the corner.

"Well fine then." I chuckle to myself as I stand up

"I don't mean to eavesdrop," Tori appears at the doorway of Mia's new bedroom "But we're just in here playing, we'd be more than happy to help you unpack."

"So your the one who hijacked my kid?" I laugh as I enter the room

Mia is sitting in the center, surrounded by a plethora of toys.

"She's been out of the way hasn't she?" Tori reminds me

"Yeah yeah." I roll my eyes

"Yeah. You're welcome." She smiles and exits, presumably to move to Chris's room

"C'mere MiaBug." I coo as I pick my daughter up, resting her comfortably in my arms and kissing the top of her forehead "You been up here playin with Aunt Tori All day huh? You tired of her yet?"

"I heard that!"

"Uh oh!" I exclaim, earning a giggle from the baby who smiles and rests her head on my shoulder

* * *

"G'night Monkey." I smile and kiss Christopher's forehead

"Night, Mama." He whispers

"Night bud!" Beck tells him.

"G'nite Daddy."

Beck gets up and moves to the doorway while I pull the blankets up around the almost-asleep little boy, then get up and join him.

His new room is a navy blue color, with grey accents, similar to the color of Beck's room back at his parent's house. I have to admit, it's a lot more grown up than his previously baby blue and white room. Not all of his things are unpacked yet, but most of his clothes are in his closet and his new bedding is on his bed, which Beck assembled as the full-sized 'big boy bed' and not the toddler sized one, like back at the townhouse.

As soon as Beck pulls the door closed behind me, I slide down against the wall until I'm sitting, tuck my head into my knees and begin to cry.

"Jade?" Beck asks, kneeling down beside me, a concerned tone in his voice "Baby what's the matter?"

"That's not a baby's room." I cry "It's a boy's!"

"What?"

"He's growing up!"

"Oh Jade." He frowns, sitting down next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder "That's what happens to kids. We knew it was gonna happen sooner or later."

"Later!" I exclaim "It happened too damn fast!"

He doesn't say anything, he just let's me cry all my emotions out, hugging me tighter. After a while he breaks the silence.

"He's not even three yet, in the eyes of most people he's still a baby."

"Yeah for four months!" I scoff

"We still have Mia..."

"She'll grow up too!" I begin to cry again

If there's anything out there worse than my little boy growing up, it's my little girl.

"Babe." He whispers "Just because they grow up, doesn't mean they'll ever stop being our little boy and little girl. They can get as old as they want, but they're still our kids. Always."

"But it's the best when they're little. What if they hate me when they're older?" I ask

"I am completely confidant that neither one of our children will ever permanently hate you. They might get mad at you and slam a door, but they'll never _actually_ hate you." He assures me "And hey, if you miss having babies around, we can always have more!"

"No! I refuse to be that mom who keeps having babies because she can't get over the fact that the ones she already have keep growing up!" I tell him "Absolutely not!"

"We'll see." He smirks

"Whatever..." I roll my eyes and rest my head on his shoulder.

We sit there in silence for a long time, I almost fall asleep. Because I'm thinking. This is it. This new house. This new life. This is normal now, this is our new kind of normal. Me Beck, Christopher and Amelia.

"Hey babe?" Beck asks, snapping me back into the present

"Yeah?"

"Didn't I tell you we we're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." I smile and close my eyes "Yeah. You did."


	37. Epilogue

"God Chris I can't believe you!" Mia groans as she enters the house followed closely by her older brother

"Come on Mia, it wasn't my fault!" Chris tries to defend himself as they both pound up the stairs.

_Slam_.

"Fine!"

_Slam_.

"Uh oh, trouble in sibling-world." Tori laughs, bouncing her now one-year old son on her lap.

I was right when I predicted that her and Andre would be engaged before they graduated college. He flew home on Valentine's Day of their junior year and popped the question. Of course, she said yes. It was a long engagement, however. They didn't get married until they were 25. Both of them had been busy building careers and the wedding just kept getting pushed aside.

Andre is now a famous music producer. Tori had tried to make it on the music scene as well, releasing several singles over the year, only one of which amounted to major popularity. She gave up on trying to make an album, and now works as a vocal coach for none other than pop super star, Cat Valentine. She's pretty damn good at her job too.

Tori has had a baby wish ever since she held Christopher for the first time, so when she got married, we all expected a baby within the next nine months to a year. I think she did as well, but after a year of trying...nothing. It was heartbreaking. Tori cried for weeks on end, until one day, it just stopped. She went on this almost health kick, and forced Andre to as well, insisting that it must be something they were doing wrong. When that didn't help them either, they tried several different kinds of fertility treatments, finally resulting to in-vitro. I honestly thought there was no hope, and that they'd have to find another way, until one day when my friend called me in tears, exclaiming she was pregnant, it was her 31st birthday. Nine months later, Micah Andrew Harris was born.

"I'll be right back." I sigh, pushing my chair out from the kitchen table where I had been sitting with my friend "Let Cat in when she gets here, please."

"Of course."

I make my way up the stairs to try to resolve whatever dispute just occurred between my children. I knock on Christopher's door first, knowing he'll probably give me a less dramatic explanation.

"Yeah come in!" He yells, sounding slightly annoyed.

I open the door and step in, he's sitting on his bed fiddling with his iPad.

"What's up?" He asks, not looking away from the screen

"You tell me." I scoff "What just happened with your sister?"

"Practice ran over," he sighs, setting the device down next to him "I was fifteen minutes late picking her up from rehearsal."

Mia has proven to be like me in so many ways, she loves to sing and dance. She started as a freshman at Hollywood Arts just three months ago and landed a supporting role in an upcoming musical. Christopher, however, not so much. He was never really all that into the arts, even though he has an amazing singing voice. He took no interest in wanting to go to Hollywood Arts, so we enrolled him at the local private high school his freshman year, where he plays baseball and soccer, both for the school and for club.

"He didn't even call me and tell me!" Mia exclaims, appearing at the doorway.

"My phone was dead!" He fires back

"YOU COULD'VE-"

"OKAY! Alright!" I yell over them "Let's calm down. Amelia, your brother did the best he could. Okay? Christopher, what happened to the cell phone charger I got you for your car?"

"Dad has it..."

"Alright well make sure you get it back so this doesn't happen again."

"Okay."

"Alright. Now, Aunt Tori and Micah are downstairs in the kitchen of you'd like to say hello..."

"MICAH!" Mia grins and takes off downstairs

She absolutely adores her little cousin.

I chuckle to myself as I follow her into the kitchen, only to see her retrieve the baby from Tori and exit the room again, presumably to go play in the den with him.

"At least you know you'll always have a babysitter when you need one." I laugh

"Oh I know." She smiles as the doorbell rings

"MIA!" I yell

"YEAH I GOT IT!" She yells back

Cat enters about 10 seconds later, wearing a huge pair of Gucci sunglasses.

"Hey hey fresh from Europe!" I tease her

"It's good to be home!" She smiles "Even if it is only for a while."

She just finished the European leg of her current tour, and has about two weeks off before the North American leg kicks of at the Staples Center here in Los Angeles.

"Where are the little guys?" Tori asks

"At home with their Dad." She smiles "Still a little jet lagged."

Shortly after signing with Columbia, Cat and Robbie broke up, claiming it was too hard to make the long distance relationship work. However, Cat didn't stay single for long and quickly entered a relationship with none other than Austin Rush, the winner of her season of American Voice. America went crazy, rumors started flying, ranging from some saying she had been cheating on Robbie all the way to others thinking the show had been fixed. It was insane. But eventually the rumors faded away and before you knew it, almost everyone in America shipped 'Caustin' as they came to be known. The couple went strong for almost two and a half years, until Austin was caught cheating on Cat in a Miami bar. She was devistated and heartbroken. But who was there to pick up the pieces? None other than Mr. Robbie Shapiro. They've been together ever since. Marrying only about a year after getting back together.

In her time on the music scene, Cat has released four albums, all of which have gone platinum. Robbie is the host of his own late night television talk show, which he has won many awards for.

When we were 26, they welcomed their first baby into the world, little Audrey Harper. Then, when we were 28, and Audrey was two, they adopted a little boy from Ethiopia, who they named Tyler Robert.

"Where are the kids?" Cat asks, setting her purse down and taking out souvenirs from her trip "I already gave Mia hers when I walked in but I know theres more than just her."

She hands Tori a teddy bear wearing a shirt that reads "PARIS" for Micah.

"Well Chris is in his room, and Beck should be back with Ben pretty soon." I tell her, glancing at the clock on the wall to check the time.

"CHRISTOPHER ZACHARY OLIVER!" Cat yells "GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND GIVE AUNTIE A HUG!"

I hear his bedroom door open and my teenage son comes bounding down the stairs in record time.

"Hi Aunt Cat!" He smiles and hugs her "You're back!"

They've always been close, and with her away on tour so often now, as much as he won't admit it, he misses her terribly.

"I remember when he used to hug me like that." Tori laughs

"Aunt Tori!" Chris exclaims and runs over to hug her as well "Here's a hug for you too even though you and Micah are here practically everyday!"

"Thank you little boy!" She teases him and ruffles his hair.

"Oh Chriiiiiis!" Cat singsongs as she holds up a box

"No way!" He exclaims

"Try me." She smiles and hands him the box.

Inside is the latest edition of Beats headphone

"These haven't even been released in America yet!" He gasps

"You're welcome." She shrugs

"Thank you!" He hugs her again

"Hey." Beck greets us, walking into the kitchen carrying our 6 year old som Benjamin, the little boy's head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey." I smile and take Ben from him "How was the doctor?"

"Someone has an ear infection." Beck sighs

"Oh Ben, I'm sorry baby." I coo and kiss his cheek

"Aw man! That stinks bud." Chris frowns "You wanna go upstairs and watch ninja turtles with me?"

Ben doesn't say anything, but he nods. So Chris takes him from me and my two sons disappear again.

"Such a good big brother." Tori smiles

"I know."

"I hate to drop and run, but I've gotta get back to set." Beck tells me, leaning down to kiss me goodbye.

Beck continue use to be a successful actor. What else can you expect from such a successful man? And me? I'm writing his scripts. I was able to finish college online and still raise my kids, and I've become easily one of the most successful play-writes in Hollywood.

"Okay." I sigh "Home for dinner?"

"Probably."

"Alright. See you later."

"Love you!" He calls as he leaves

"Love you too!"

* * *

**And there's the end of this one! It was a fun one to write and I'm sad to see it go. On to other things though! I'm going to take a lIl break, but I'm hoping to have some new stuff to you sometime in December! **

**XOXO**


End file.
